Cybersystem Chronicles
by Genis Irving
Summary: A story that barely resembles Megaman, but it's still there. Chronicles of the Cybersystem Online RPG... Based loosely off of MMBN
1. Storyline 1 Chapter 1 Awakening

Cybersystem Chronicles By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is located at :   
  
Author's Note: Recognize this? Perhaps. If you read New Generation, you'll know that this used to be called 'The Protector' and that it was the fourth book. Well, now 'The Last Shadow' has taken it's place, because these Chronicles are going to detial things that happen in Cybersystem, from the past before Cybersystem began, to the storylines of users...  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Low  
  
Storyline 1 - Darkness Begins Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 1 - Awakening  
  
"Heavy Weight! Activate!"  
  
I felt a rather large weight appear in my hand. I tossed it skillfully upwards, high above the ground.  
  
My opponent, cloaked nearly entirely in emerald green, waited on the ground underneath the weight. At first glance, a normal person would have thought I threw it too high to cause impact, but that's where the normal person was wrong.  
  
The weight expanded to several times it's size, faces appearing on each end. It stopped in mid-air and crashed straight down. The emerald- cloaked opponent dived forward. The weight began to swing sideways rapidly, crashing into data cubes and the like. It then swung the other way, destroying more data as it did. Then it swung back. And forth. And back.  
  
"Killer Sensor! Activate!" I shouted. A strange, floating eyeball appeared in front of me. I could only see it's yellow back, for the eye was pointed forwards. A misty light came forward from it.  
  
Before I waited for my opponent to attack, I took the opportunity as he rolled out of the way of the light. "Deathmatch, Activate!"  
  
The ground in front of me shattered and cracked everywhere. Our large, tiled arena nearly fell apart under our feet.  
  
My opponent finally took the chance to attack. He jumped sideways, the ground collapsing where he had been. "Sonic Wave, Activate!" he shouted, as a large pick-axe appeared in his hand. He brought it crashing down to the ground. A large white shockwave tore across the shattered ground towards me, shattering tiles and turning them into empty pits as it went.  
  
"Airshoes! Activate!" I shouted, and my feet got lighter. I floated off the ground, just enough to let the shockwave pass. "Deathmatch Powered, activate!"  
  
Tiles slowly fell away. The Heavy Weight slowly stopped swinging, and dissapeared. The cracked tiles fell away, leaving empty barren holes. The only place left was where my opponent was standing, on a small pillar on a grid of pure emptyness.  
  
I grinned, knowing the match was almost over. I'd always give my opponents what I called 'Last words', a final chance to win.  
  
"Repair, Activation!" my foe cackled. The empty space turned a hazy white, then a solid white, reforming into ground. I remained floating.  
  
"Not bad..." I taunted. "Deathmatch Final, Activate!"  
  
The ground turned from solid to hazy, and to a gaseous purple. I smelled poisonous smoke rising from the ground. I would be effected, slightly, but he would be effected moreso.  
  
"Cheater..." he cursed up at me, and yelled in shock. The white light from my earlier Killer Sensor had turned towards him, and turned from white to an electrically-charged beam of yellow. His whole body shook. When the beam stopped and the demonic eye disappeared, he remained temporarily stunned.  
  
"Time's up!" I taunted to him, using one last attack. "Life Bit, Summon!"  
  
A form appeared in front of me. It was a white six-legged crab-like creature, that rose up to chest height. It's fanged mouth opened to release a long pink beam that tore into my opponent.  
  
He dissapeared.  
  
I grinned. Too easy. I reached up to grab a black headband and tugged it off. The real world came into view.  
  
I was really inside of a large stadium, and people cheered all around me. My opponent was lying, stunned, on the ground across from me. He was no longer an emerald-cloaked menace, but a young child.  
  
I grinned, as people chanted around me. "Sir-ius! Sir-ius! Sir- ius!"  
  
That's me. Sirius Skie. I'm a Netbattler. Except these days, Netbattler has a whole new meaning!  
  
Since the age you probably know, netbattling was done using battle chips and navis. Well, that's changed.  
  
There is no such thing as a Navi anymore. Or Battle Chips. The headband I took off allows you to see the 'cyberworld', a reality mirroring our own. There, the impossible can happen.  
  
The data you win, be it by defeating your foes, or by finding it, is yours to turn into weapons. Weapons for battle.  
  
Weapons for a competition like this.  
  
My bedraggled opponent slowly got up and walked over to me, extending an arm. The kid was about eight or nine, probably. He had shoulder-length brown hair and a pale face, accented by hazel eyes and a smiling mouth. He was somewhat petit, mabye a foot or two smaller then I was.  
  
I took his hand and shook it. "You're doing fine, kiddo."  
  
The kid looked at me starry-eyed. "Thank you, master Sirius" he complimented me, and handed me my prize. A small silver coin with an unusual design on it. A spiked orb. A Yo-yo weapon. I pocketed it.  
  
Now then, about me. I'm Sirius Skie, as I've told you already. World-level Netbattler caught, this time, in a competition of children. My hair is a light blue, as was that of my father, Vincent Skie. I'm somewhat tall, about five or six feet, and have an age of fourteen. A noticable feature about myself is the silvery-blue eyes I have.  
  
I'm rather skinny, but I'm well-muscled, with all the excersize I get. My long arms each have different wristbands, one the left, a thin black one. On the right, a thick white one. Today, I've got a silver shirt with a golden chinese-style dragon emblazoned on it, and long brown pants.  
  
I turned from the kid and walked into a small hallway, away from the hustle and cheer of the crowd. I wiped my forehead of a bit of sweat. The kid was decent, that was for sure. Not some weaklings like I had faced.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact he stopped my favorite technique that made me mad. I shrugged it off.  
  
I felt to the front of my shirt, where there was a silver chain. On it hung several different symbols and medals, signs of my sheer prowess and ability at Netbattling. Most of them happened to be awards I had won.  
  
It was nearly the end of this particular competition. One more weakling, then a real challenge.  
  
See, like most heroes and good-guys, there's always a competetor, a rival, who proves to be a great challenge. For me, that rival is Jezin.  
  
I turned and reached the 'waiting room' of the arena, where the competetors awaited. I nearly glared over at Jezin. He was returning the glare, and I took my seat. Generally, I was cheery. Nobody messed up my strategies though.  
  
Not even some little kid.  
  
I sat back and watched the television as it displayed the two remaining quarter-final matches. I knew Jezin would manage to make it from his spot in the semi-finals, to the finals match, which would be against me.  
  
Time passed, and I found myself called to the semi-final round. I turned back the way I had come, and Jezin followed me.  
  
While as Jezin waited at the entrance to the arena, I entered. The crowd began to cheer and whoop again, and I reveled in it. I looked at my foe.  
  
My opponent this time was a young man, probably in his twenties or thirties. As far as I could remember, his name was Alaren. Alaren. What a wierd name.  
  
"Ready, netbattlers?" the referee asked. It was hard to tell there was a referee, he barely was seen. Both me and Alaren nodded and put on our headbands.  
  
The world shifted quickly. Instead of the perfectly normal walls one would expect, I saw a large, digitalized stadium. A variety of figures appeared on the stands, where the crowd had once been. Before, they were simple faces. Now, they were all different, definatly different.  
  
My body had changed, too. Instead of my normal outfit, I now had a crimson helmet over the back of my head and my forehead, covering most of my blue hair. A black visor covered my right eye, making the right side of my vision darker.  
  
My body form didn't change, instead, it was what I wore. My upper body was covered in a crimson shirt and black vest. Around my neck was strung a large black cape that extended behind me to my feet. I also had blackened gloves covering my hands.  
  
Tied around my waist was a velvet sash, and long black pants that extended to the bottom. People always told me how strong it made me look.  
  
Alaren changed drastically, too. His body was draped in a medieval knight's suit of armor, with an empty sheath to the side. A helmet covered the upper part of his head, covering up the headband. His silver armor was accented by a blue cape behind it.  
  
I saw the referee, who looked human, perhaps the only one. "Begin!" he shouted.  
  
Alaren, despite his armor, was fast and took the first move. "Long Sword, Draw!" he shouted, pulling a suddenly-appearing and rather lengthy sword from his sheath. He dashed towards me.  
  
I backed up a step, mocked shock momentarily, then grinned. As he brought the sword down on my head, I grabbed it with my gloved hands. "Counter Sword, Support" I grinned.  
  
A surge of electricity shot down the sword, shattering it, then it entered Alaren, stunning him momentarily. I took the opportunity.  
  
"Impact Punch, Activate!" I pulled my hand back. It became covered in a golden metal, and I shot it forward. It slammed into Alaren and sent him sprawling backwards. He was weakened. I grinned.  
  
"Deathmatch Powered!" I smiled as the ground shook away. The two pieces of ground left were ours. I jumped up and used another attack. "Airshoes!"  
  
Tiny wings sprouted from my shoes, but they kept me floating above the ground. I saw Alaren grin.  
  
"You're too predictable!" he challenged. "Come over here and fight me!"  
  
I floated over, and stopped just outside my panel. There was several things I could do now. There was, of course, several things he could do. I did follow the rules of 'Last Words' though, just for fun.  
  
I floated just off the edge, and Alaren's grin widened. "Geyser, Activate!"  
  
I jumped back onto my platform just as huge explosions of water shot up from all the holes in the ground, leaving the air wet.  
  
"You lose..." I grinned, as I finished my favorite victory strategy. "Let's Go, Snake!"  
  
As I floated up, hundreds of purple snakes arose from the holes in the ground, and turned towards Alaren. Fear lit up his eyes.  
  
"No you don't! GEYSER!" he activated another attack. Water rushed up and wetted the snakes, making them short-circuit and stop.  
  
"Nobody..." I felt my eye twitch. "Nobody does that to my precious snakes!" I challenged. "Chess Knight, Summon!"  
  
A large stone knight, from a game of chess, appeared in front of me. After a moment, it jumped towards Alaren.  
  
"Hammer, Activate!" he shouted frantically, grabbing a huge stone hammer that he swung into the Knight. It shattered and it's pieces fell down the holes.  
  
"Damn... it... all..." I cursed. I was getting mad now.  
  
Nobody stood up to me when I was mad.  
  
I floated off the edge of the platform. I slowly floated towards my prey.  
  
"Geyser!" he shouted. I grinned.  
  
"Counter Aquatics, Support!" I yelled, moving my hands, palm-open towards him. The geysers exploded around me, then swirled about and their water moved into my hands.  
  
The pressure of the water was growing to be immense. I had had enough with his Geyser attacks. I let the water explode into another geyser.  
  
The blast shot across Alaren's platform, sending him flying towards a hole. His digital form disappearing suddenly. I had won.  
  
I pulled off the headband and dropped to my feet. The once-silent crowd exploded in cheers.  
  
I walked back to the entrance, after Alaren ran over and handed me a reward, the Long Sword coin from earlier.  
  
I flipped it up and caught it, and then turned back to the entrance I had used. I walked to the arch, turned, and looked at Jezin, who was still standing there.  
  
"Beat that" I challenged.  
  
Jezin was about my age. He's got messy, dark purple hair, a pale complexion that always seemed to be unpleasant, and scary purple eyes. He also had, today, a greyish torn shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. The scariest part, perhaps, was that he carried real-world weapons, a pair of black-handled daggers in his sheaths.  
  
He looked over at me with a grin, and seemed to accept. I leaned against the wall across from him, waiting for his turn.  
  
It came. He walked out onto the field, and I pulled my Headband back on and took a seated position to watch from my sheltered area.  
  
Jezin's form shifted. While as mine was that of fighter, his was that of a thief. He wore a torn black shirt that reached down just past his waist, with matching black pants. His skin seemed to darken, well, what little skin could be seen. His shoes became softened, and a large black cape extended from behind him. He looked like a shadow.  
  
His opponent was a rather old man. The man had taken a gentlemanly approach, with a black tuxedo/buisness suit and black pants that made him look very out-of-place, but obviously he was a good fighter to be able to make it this far.  
  
Sure, it was only a country-wide, but making it to the quarter-finals in a tuxedo definatly meant that the suit hid skills.  
  
The match began. Jezin grinned, and I knew that he had used one of his famous maneouvers, the Shadow Covering. His body dissapeared, leaving only a bare shadow on the ground.  
  
His opponent, Katsuya, looked around madly. He seemed to be looking for any sign, but instead seemed to turn tail and run.  
  
I was lucky. The black visor covering my right eye was made to lock- on to digital signals, whether the human eye could see them or not. Katsuya jumped on top of a Data Cube, and turned towards it.  
  
"Magnum Cannon, Activate!" he shouted, raising his arm. A large red cannon formed in it. It was obviously quite light, because Katsuya managed to hold it up easily.  
  
With a quick shot towards the ground, the Magnum Cannon, blasted the panel in front of him. There was a momentary pause.  
  
The panels in front of where the Magnum Cannon had hit began to flip up rapidly, flying into the air then shooting down and leaving behind only holes. I could sense Jezin evading the attack easily, as his Shadow Covering wore off. He was totally out of sight of Katsuya though.  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Jezin ordered the next move. "Kunai Ace, Deuce, Triplex!" he grinned. From what seemed to be a hidden sheath, a small, metal spike shot forward towards Katsuya. Then a pair of them. Then three.  
  
Katsuya turned barely in time to see them. The first one scraped across his chest as he turned away, then the second set had one slice into his arm. The trio of them had one leave a mark across his leg. Katsuya stumbled.  
  
Before Katsuya even had a chance to continue, Jezin activated his next maneouver. "Samurai Shoes, Flood! Support!"  
  
A rush of water came from just in front of me, filling the arena. Jezin's shoes seemed to float on the water, keeping him from being affected. Katsuya, however, was wounded and under the water.  
  
Katsuya pulled himself up after a moment. He seemed to be a bit surprised, then made his next move. "Ice Cubes, Support!"  
  
Several solid cubes of ice fell down into the water around him, raising the water level for a moment before they settled, half-floating above the water. Katsuya pulled himself onto them. He slipped for a moment, then caught his grip.  
  
Jezin remained just above water level, far from Katsuya. "Wave! Activate!"  
  
In front of him, the water level rose sharply, coming to the height of Jezin's head and sweeping forward.Katsuya braced himself for the attack, but was still washed backwards off the cube.  
  
I noticed, and obviously so did Katsuya, that the ice cubes were shrinking. It was simple physics. They'd melt eventually. Katsuya took another chance, getting back up on them. Jezin was already prepared for his next attack.  
  
"Muddy Wave, Activate!" he shouted out.  
  
The water churned and changed into a brownish color as mud was mixed into the water. The water level rose again, this time going over Jezin's head, and shooting forward.  
  
Katsuya knew he needed to do something. "Great Aura! Support!" he shouted.  
  
There were shouts from the crowd. Great Aura. That wasn't a common chip. Katsuya's body gained just the slightest tint of green. The mud washed off easily, slipping to the cube and then down into the water, where it remained. Jezin wasn't even fazed by it.  
  
"Great Aura won't protect you for long..." he grinned. "Sprout Lava! Support!"  
  
The ground cracked open. The water flooded in, leaving behind only mud. Then something came from it. A huge rush of magma flooded the area, melting the ice cubes. Katsuya slipped into the lava. The lava suddenly settled, and the square of the grid Katsuya was on was clear, but the lava had done it's damage. Katsuya's Ice Cubes were gone, and the Great Aura was gone with it.  
  
Jezin dropped to float just above the lava. "Lava Wave! Activate!"  
  
Katsuya watched in horror as the lava itself rose under Jezin's command, and rushed forward to meet him. It barely touched him before the arena was wiped clean and the referee declared a victory.  
  
I noticed that Jezin remained standing, focused on a distant point. He hadn't removed his Headband. I ran up behind him, knowing we'd fight next anyway.  
  
"He's here..." Jezin muttered, as I came up behind him. "Sirius, he's here..."  
  
I kept my Headband on, somewhat curious. Jezin remained staring forward. A man emerged at the opposite end. I tore off my headband to see who it was.  
  
Nobody. There was nobody there. I put it back on.  
  
The man was still there. He was slightly scary. He looked human enough, with an unclosed black vest that showed his scarred chest and muscles. He was also wearing long, brown leather breeches, and a black Headband underneath his hair.  
  
His head is what scared me the most. His hair seemed to be wild and untamed, a lightish blue color like my own. It was mostly his eyes. Deep purple.  
  
I pulled my headband off. Nobody there. I put it back on. There he was. My right eye's visor wasn't picking up a human signal.  
  
A human signal. So was he inhuman? Or an illusion?  
  
"Sirius, Jezin..." a demonic voice shot from the man's mouth. "Your final match will not be against each other, but against me!"  
  
I noticed the referee had dissapeared from the field, and my visor picked up a force field that had extended around our battlefield, keeping us in and others out.  
  
The crowd shouted. Didn't they know this wasn't scheduled? Who was this man?  
  
"Begin!" the man grinned.  
  
The man waited across from us. He had started the battle, but seemed to be waiting for us. Well, that would be his mistake, then me and Jezin would finish our match.  
  
"Airshoes!" I grinned, allowing myself to float up. Beside me, Jezin used his own Samurai Feet to prepare for anything our foe might just do.  
  
"Very well then!" my foe grinned. "Volcano Buster!"  
  
The left hand of the man shifted, becoming what seemed to be the top of a volcano. Red energy flowed into the red crater at the top.  
  
Me and Jezin went seperate ways, I to the right, and he to the left. Jezin raised his arm. "Snowflake Shot!"  
  
I took aim myself, yelling "Spring Fist!" as I did. My fist was plated in gold, then something like it shot forward towards the black-robed man.  
  
A small round disk of ice shot from Jezin's hand towards our opponent.  
  
The man grinned and turned towards me. Red energy stopped coming in and he fired. A huge burst of lava shot through the fist, melting it, and came straight through towards me. I jumped quickly out of it's way, as it exploded against the force field.  
  
My opponent then turned towards Jezin, and grinned. "Salamander!" he shouted. His body erupted into flames, then those flames condensed into a ball in front of him. The flame shot at high-speeds towards Jezin.  
  
It tore through the snowflake, melting it, and Jezin didn't quite get away in time. His left arm was burnt.  
  
Jezin looked past him at me. "Who are you?" he asked our mystery foe.  
  
"My name is Dynast." the booming voice seemed to smile.  
  
"Dynast?" I wondered for a couple moments. Why did that seem so familiar?  
  
"Freeze Bomb!" Dynast shouted, as I thought. A white orb sailed down towards me. I had never seen an attack like that before, so I dove out of the way, rolling closer to Jezin.  
  
The orb exploded, creating a chilly mist that covered the field. I felt myself shiver from the cold. The temperature must have seriously dropped.  
  
"No way..." I heard Jezin mutter. "A Freeze Bomb... No way..."  
  
I ignored him for the moment, as I prepared my own attack. "Killer Sensor!" I shouted. The large demonic eye dropped down in front of me.  
  
Dynast looked at the searchlight as it moved towards him. "Counter Electrics, Support!" he grinned, as the white light became yellow. It bounced off him and shot through the Killer Sensor, towards me. I was too shocked to get away.  
  
Electricity charged through my body. I shouted in pain. It usually didn't hurt this bad. What was wrong?  
  
I breathed deep as the charge stopped. "Recover Star, activate" I muttered to myself. I waited for the moment before the recovery system kicked in.  
  
"Reverse Medicine!" Dynast looked at me and grinned. I felt the recovery system kicked in, but it wasn't the way it was supposed to. Sharp pains shot through my body, as the once-healing was turned into sheer pain, disabling me.  
  
I fell down, nearly defeated. Jezin, I noticed, was already back fighting. "Kunai Ace, Deuce, Triplex!"  
  
Six near-knives shot towards Dynast, and he turned towards Jezin. "Iron Shield, Support!" he grinned. The knives simply bounced off a large shield that appeared, then fell to the ground and disappeared. Dynast undid the shield.  
  
I tried to get up, but discovered I'd need more time. I had to hope Jezin would fight well.  
  
"Snowflake Gamma!" Jezin shouted, as a larger snowflake shot towards Dynast. Dynast simply grinned as it came closer, then activated a maneouver of his own.  
  
"Black Hole, Activate!" he shouted. The snowflake was pulled into the center of a small orb that appeared, and dissapeared forever. Dynast then snapped his fingers and made it dissapear.  
  
"Snowflake Zeta!" Jezin shouted furiously, shooting a good chest- width snowflake at Dynast.  
  
"Counter Damage!" Dynast grinned, as the attack hit him. He jumped up high in the sky, and a trio of shurkiens embedded themselves in Jezin's arm. I could see just a bit of blood stemminmg from the wounds. Jezin fell down, obviously in more pain then I had expected.  
  
Blood wasn't normal here. Nobody bled in cyberspace.  
  
"Now then..." Dynast grinned, as he stepped towards me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. "Your great-grandfather said that you would be compatable... another Pure Blood..."  
  
Jezin looked up at Dynast, confused. "Who are you...?"  
  
"I'm darkness itself..." Dynast grinned. "The vessel of travel for the shadows."  
  
I made myself rise to my knees. "Don't hurt him..." I breathed out. Dynast stared at me. "Don't you dare touch him..."  
  
"Shame, really" Dynast seemed to mock me as he stepped towards me. "You're the grandson of the true heir, and yet it's him that is pure blooded... I sense the blood of Eyodians running through you though..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded.  
  
"You're the grandson of Zann Grausherra, the true second human Dark Blood. Yet you're not purely Dark Blood. On the other hand..." Dynast grinned and motioned to Jezin. "He'll do just fine!"  
  
Dynast turned away from me and walked towards Jezin. I forced myself to do one last attack.  
  
"Dream Bit, Summon!" I shouted a final challenge. The crab-like virus reappeared, once again pure white. A large pink beam shot from it's mouth towards Dynast.  
  
Dynast turned and grinned. "Life Aura, Support" he grinned. The attack bounced off of him, as his body was tinted white. "You wanna see a really virus summon? Night Bit!"  
  
A strange, and somewhat larger, black-coated Dream Bit virus appeared. Rays of darkness shot forward from it, traveling along the ground like vines. I tried to back up.  
  
The vines quickly reached me and wrapped themselves around me. I screamed in pain. It seemed as if there were thorns, and I felt cuts and tears go throughout my body as I was attacked by the shadows themselves.  
  
One pierced into my forehead, drawing blood and making me weak. I couldn't move, as long as the Nightmare Bit's attack continued.  
  
Jezin tried to stand up. His arm had been nearly covered in crimson, as the shurkiens drew blood from his arm. He moaned in pain as he rose to his feet.  
  
I wished I could warn him. "Jezin... no..." I tried to talk, but I didn't have the energy.  
  
"Dynast... don't you hurt him..." Jezin threatened. "Chess Pawn, Summon!"  
  
A four-foot-high pawn appeared between Dynast and Jezin. It brandished a huge sword, then swung it at Dynast.  
  
Dynast turned and grabbed the sword. "Counter Sword!"  
  
The sword shattered, leaving the chesspiece in pieces. Dynast grabbed the hilt of his own sword.  
  
"Darkness!" he grinned, and drew the blade. It was a huge sword of darkness, one that seemed to make me want to run and hide. I tried to shout out to Jezin, but the Nightmare Bit's attack still wrapped around me. I felt myself getting steadily weaker, almost ready to faint.  
  
Dynast brought the sword up over Jezin. "You, of Dark Blood, become the next vessal. Blackfang will live!" he shouted, jamming the sword into Jezin's chest.  
  
I brought every inch of my energy together to break from the bonds, although only my upper half managed to. I shouted out, in pain, in fury, and in sadness.  
  
Dynast retracted the blade, stained now with blood, as Jezin fell down to the ground.  
  
There was a large hole through his chest, as I could see. Blood mixed with stains of darkness spread onto the ground.  
  
"Jezin..." I whimpered. "No..."  
  
Then I saw Jezin stand back up. The hole in his body repaired itself, sealing with a patch of darkness. I couldn't move.  
  
Jezin's eyes were a pitch black, like nothing I had ever seen before. 


	2. Storyline 1 Chapter 2 Shadow

By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is located at :   
  
Author's Note: For the first time, I don't have one... Wait, nevermind, I do. You're seeing an Author's Note right here, right? That means I'm not hallucinating. YIPEE!  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Low-Medium  
  
Storyline 1 - Darkness Begins Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 2 - Shadow  
  
Jezin remained, watching me. Watching me with those evil, creepy eyes.  
  
"Jezin, are you..." I tried to breath out. "Are you okay...?"  
  
Suddenly, I felt the Cyberband deactivate, sending me back to the real world. I looked around.  
  
"The winner... Jezin Ijuin!"  
  
I paused and looked around. I began to wonder what had happened.  
  
Jezin's form reappeared across from me, a look of triumph on his face. His eyes seemed normal, back to their usual color. Had I just imagined it?  
  
No, I told myself, I couldn't have.  
  
Jezin laughed a bit and walked over. "I guess I won this time..."  
  
"But... What happened...?" I asked.  
  
"You don't know?" Jezin laughed. "I guess I must have beaten you harder then I thought..."  
  
I stood up. "But... But... Dynast... He was..."  
  
"Dynast...?" Jezin looked at me a bit weird. "You mean that old legend? You know Navis don't exist anymore!"  
  
I gulped. "Tell me what you know about Dynast..."  
  
"Don't you know anything about Zelloss Grausherra...?"  
  
"Err... I kinda do..." I said.  
  
"Then you probably know about Dynast..." Jezin grinned, then turned and walked away, leaving me without an answer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I walked out of the arena later that day, to go and catch the Metroline home. Despite all the years, the Metroline still existed.  
  
After returning to my hometown, ACDC, I looked around a bit. Nothing special. School. Data shop. Library. Pa...  
  
Library?  
  
I suddenly realized what a stroke of luck it was, and ran over.  
  
As I reached the doors, I rushed in, and quickly walked over to the front desk. A girl of about my age, with long brown hair, and purple eyes, looked at me. "Heyo, Sirius!"  
  
"Hey, Jayne" I said. Jayne was Jezin's cousin. "I need you to help me find something..."  
  
"Oh...?" Jayne asked. "What on?"  
  
"Dynast."  
  
"Dynasty? As in the Chinese?"  
  
"No. Dynast. As in NetNavi..."  
  
Jayne gulped. "Fiction or Non?"  
  
"Non, preferrably... Heck, gimme everything you've got!" I said.  
  
"It's all out..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"People have always been interested in real-life legends. Dynast and Zelloss Grausherra classify as real-life legends. Material on them is constantly signed out."  
  
"Damnit..." I swore.  
  
"Why do you need to know...?"  
  
"N... Nothing..." I said.  
  
"Okay then..." Jayne smiled. "Have a nice day!"  
  
I nodded and walked out. So mabye it wasn't a stroke of luck...  
  
So, I walked out, and turned immediatly into the Data store.  
  
Inside, I pulled on my Cyberband immediatly. The Cyberworld lit up in front of my face, and I could see displays of Datasilver everywhere.  
  
Err... I guess you don't know what Datasilver is, do you? Or Adaptor Bits?  
  
Datasilver is the replacement for Data chips. Datasilver coins can be used just by thought or name instantly, making them more efficent then Data chips. Incredibly powerfull and effective, really. So, they've taken the place of Data chips.  
  
Adaptor Bits can be built into the Headband, or Cyberband, to give special abilites. I have an incredibly rare and expensive one, called the Tracker Lens. It's that little lens over my right eye that lets me see signals from humans on the net.  
  
I looked around. Above the Datasilvers, there were little animated images of the attacks in use. Rather comical. I looked around, and spotted a new one.  
  
Above it, it showed a person punching forward, but the repeated animation kept showing the wall he was targeting get cut open.  
  
"What the...?" I walked over to it. Only one Datasilver was below it. Meaning they only had one in stock. Sometimes, this shop got rare chips from people.  
  
"That's a Wavepunch..." a man's voice smiled from behind me. "I suspect you would know that, son..."  
  
"Hey, dad" I muttered. My dad, Vincent Skie, ran the shop. Of course, I still had to pay for the Data I took, unless we had tons of it. Can't be ruining the family buisness, he always said.  
  
"It allows you to punch forward and create a wave of air that can cut through things. It's easy to fool people into thinking you're just taunting them, then... Slice!" Vincent grinned. He was rarely serious. Which made him a good Netbattler.  
  
"How much?" I asked.  
  
"15000 Zenny."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Vincent looked surprised for a moment. "Forgot you had a tournament this morning... Okay!"  
  
Vincent grabbed the Datasilver and handed it to me. I slipped it into a small pouch.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me..." Vincent said. "Dreamer called. Said he wants to challenge you..."  
  
"Again?" I laughed. "Dreamer knows he can't beat me..."  
  
"Said something about knowing about what happened at the tournament..."  
  
I choked. "What?" I shouted out. "Where did he want to meet?"  
  
"At the ONBA Arena, like always."  
  
I realized I had asked a stupid question. Dreamer, who was Jezin's other cousin, was an ONBA netbattler for Electopia. He's very high ranked.  
  
"Okay!" I grinned, and left quickly.  
  
"Hey, wait, there's som..." Vincent tried to call after me, but I didn't hear the rest.  
  
Quickly, I ran back to the Metroline and hopped on, letting it take me to Marine Harbor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When I arrived at the ONBA Arena, Dreamer was already waiting. Dreamer has messy purple hair (What is it with that color hair, it seems common among my friends...), and a deepened shade of purple eyes. He's decently tall, and wears a black shirt and black shorts that show a lot of his skin, since the sleeves, legging, and collar have been cut.  
  
"Hey, Dreamer!" I called over.  
  
Dreamer turned and looked at me. "Sirius..."  
  
"What did you see...?" I demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you after our Netbattle..."  
  
"Cheater..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm much improved since we last battled..."  
  
"I should hope so..."  
  
"Say that one more time and I'll forget about your rank and take you out right here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
My data transported into the Cyberworld. Dreamer's form appeared opposite of me.  
  
"Exhibition Match, Dreamer Grausherra against Sirius Skie, begin now!"  
  
Dreamer grinned. I could barely see it, though. Dreamer's body had a real cybernetic makeover, now wearing a black shirt and full jeans covered over by a grey vest. He had silver-tinted pants that were complete pants, and two large sheaths formed an X across his back.  
  
"Long Sword, Draw!" Dreamer shouted, pulling a sword that appeared from the sheath and dashing towards me.  
  
I backed up for a moment. "Killer Sensor, Acitvate!"  
  
The little floating eyeball appeared, and the white light shot towards Dreamer and instantly turned into a beam.  
  
Dreamer suddenly dissapeared, and I felt a slash across my back. I turned around.  
  
"Told you I've improved..." Dreamer grinned, uppercutting me with his free hand.  
  
I flew back a bit, crashing into the Killer Sensor and removing it. I stood up again. "Molten Sand!"  
  
A large burst of flame shot from my hand, shooting at Dreamer. It shot into him, burning him, as sand settled around him, leaving tiles of sand.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Dreamer dared. "Advance Attack, Littlebomb, Crassbomb, Bigbomb! Create the Busterbomb!"  
  
Dreamer's open hand flashed for a second, before a large bomb appeared in it. He threw it at me.  
  
I dived out of the way, and just in time, as it exploded immensely. I realized Dreamer really had changed.  
  
As I stood up from my dive, I noticed another bomb flying towards me.  
  
The blast sent me flying. I stood up, ready to fight more, and noticed another was coming my way.  
  
The Busterbomb must give him infinite bombs, I realized. I gulped and activated the WavePunch.  
  
I shot my fist forward. Dreamer grinned. "A punch can't hurt me from..."  
  
Dreamer clenched his chest. His armor had been torn open. "A Wavepunch... Of course... I've about had it with you..." Dreamer grinned. "Advance Attack, Sword, FireSword, FlareBlade! Sword, AquaSword, WaveBlade! Create the MagmaSabre and the FrostSabre!"  
  
Two large swords appeared in the hilts, and Dreamer drew them both out, his hand returning to normal. Dreamer dashed towards me.  
  
"Try me!" I grinned. "Magnum Cannon!"  
  
A large cannon appeared in my hand, and I shot it straight into the ground. The panels in front rapidly shot up and dissapeared. Dreamer was gone too.  
  
"That was too... Urk!"  
  
"I love QuickMove..." Dreamer muttered behind me. He had both the FrostSabre and the MagmaSabre in my back. I used a quick GetAway to get off of the blades, but it didn't help much.  
  
"Recovery S..." I began to mutter, then remembered what had happened. Dreamer had changed so much. How did I know that he wouldn't be able to use a Reverse Medicine like Dynast had? I changed my attack. "Deathmatch Powered!"  
  
The ground fell away near us, leaving only us two on the only panels remaining. GetAway had teleported me a fair distance from Dreamer, so there was a gap between us.  
  
"Let's go, Snake!" I shouted out.  
  
Tons of snakes appeared, once from each missing part of the battlefield, and turned towards Dreamer.  
  
"Not this time!" Dreamer shouted. "Quickermove!"  
  
Dreamer dissapeared, to reappear behind me. The snakes turned towards us.  
  
I gulped. The snakes shot towards the two of us.  
  
"Invisibility!" Dreamer grinned, dissapearing. The snakes all shot towards me.  
  
I was nearly instantly ejected.  
  
"The winner, Dreamer Grausherra!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You weren't operating at top ability, Sirius. Are you preoccupied...?" Dreamer asked.  
  
"What did you see go on?" I asked.  
  
"I know it was him..." Dreamer gulped.  
  
"Dynast?"  
  
Dreamer stepped back, a bit stunned. "Don't say his name, fool..."  
  
"What's so bad...?" I asked, before Dreamer hushed me up.  
  
"If it got out that he is still out there, people would go nuts..."  
  
"H... How did you know...?" I asked.  
  
"Real Lens..." Dreamer winked at me. "Everybody was looking at your cyber images, which I sensed wasn't real, instead, an illusion, so I used Real Lens to see what was really going on. I knew you two were fighting together. It also didn't take me long to figure out who you were fighting..."  
  
"How did you find out...?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Call it a hunch..." Dreamer looked around nervously. "Listen, we have to find Jezin, before it's too late..."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Jezin... If what I think is going on is right, and I really did see Jezin's blood mix with darkness, then there is really a danger out there..." Dreamer said. "I've studied my great-grandfather long enough to know trouble when I see it..."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that..." I said. "You're Zelloss' grandson..."  
  
Dreamer nodded. "So is Jezin, and Jayne. Jezin is especially bad for it. He's got true Grausherra blood running through him, strong. His judgement is impared towards instinct because of it..."  
  
"But why would Jezin be dangerous?"  
  
"Sirius, obviously you don't understand..." Dreamer pulled something out of his pocket. A pocketbook. "Let's see... here it is..." he handed it to me, at an open page.  
  
Blackfang - the name of the supposed demon that lived inside Zelloss Grausherra, people have said that there were other cases of it, although nobody has confirmed it. All cases of Blackfang being inside of somebody, aside from Zelloss Grausherra, were in his sons and grandsons. Blackfang is a dangerous force that can be passed easily from Grausherra to Grausherra...  
  
I paused and looked up. "Jezin... If he's Zel's great-grandson or whatever, that means he's a Grausherra, right...?"  
  
Dreamer nodded. "Yeah. That's why he's in danger. If Blackfang has even had the slightest chance to effect him..."  
  
I looked around. We were in a darkened hallway. "We need to find him fast..."  
  
"Find who fast...?" a familiar voice stopped me cold.  
  
"Enkou, this is none of your buisness..." I put a tinge of hate in my voice. "Come near me and I'll have you locked up..."  
  
Enkou laughed and walked out. He had deep black hair and shadow-like eyes. Enkou was several years older then I was, and he was a Rogue.  
  
A Rogue is just that. A Netbattler who doesn't play by the rules. A thief and a murderer. You get the idea.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to me..." Enkou grinned. "I've died and survived that. Locking me up won't get rid of me..."  
  
"Shut up..." I cursed at Enkou. I had heard the story of how he had been found in an old orphan building that had burned to the ground, his body badly burned, scarred, and cut, and seemingly no vital functions. As the doctors declared him dead, his body began to repair itself, returning to normal. He had somehow lived. There was also supposed to have been another in there, an older man, but he had died.  
  
"What do you want, Enkou?" Dreamer glared at Enkou.  
  
"Simple. I came to help you" Enkou smiled.  
  
"How do I know you're not here on orders?"  
  
"You don't" Enkou grinned menacingly. "You'll just have to trust me. Jezin is trying to collect himself. You know, that whole 'Inner Peace' and meditation thing he's into. He's on Jigoku."  
  
"Fuck..." I swore. "He's probably got the damn boat, too..."  
  
"No, I don't..."  
  
I turned around. Another person had come from the other end of the hallway. Jezin was standing there.  
  
"Jezin!" I looked at him. Enkou walked up behind me.  
  
"I didn't think it would be necessary to bother with Jigoku today, when there's something that's stopping me..." Jezin said.  
  
"What...?" I asked.  
  
"You have to clear your mind of worry to achieve inner peace..." Jezin looked at me, something dark in his eyes. "I knew you were worrying about me. So I had to worry about you. And that's going to stop me..."  
  
Dreamer looked hard at Jezin. "Wh... Oh... No..."  
  
I bit my lip. "Jezin, there's something wrong with you, I don't think you..." I started.  
  
Dreamer turned to look at me. "Sirius get out of here! Enkou, you too!"  
  
"What?" I shouted.  
  
Dreamer looked hard at me. "Just get the fuck out of here! He's got Blackfang. It's acting within him, trying to make it think it's in his best interest to..."  
  
Dreamer's arm was cut open as one of the dark-handled blades Jezin had stabbed into it. Blood trickled onto the floor.  
  
Dreamer let out a shout of pain, before turning to look at Jezin. "So that's how you wanna play, do you...?" he pulled on his Cyberband.  
  
I reached for my own and attached it quickly.  
  
Dreamer was locked in contact with Jezin, both holding swords out in front of them, locked together.  
  
Dreamer pushed forward, sending Jezin a bit off balance, and Jezin pulled back. "Advance Attack, Sword, Dark Sword, Shadow Blade! Create Mazoku Sabre!" Jezin shouted.  
  
The sword Jezin was holding flared up with darkness, and I could see it reflected in his eyes.  
  
Dreamer raised his own sword in challenge. "Advance Attack, Sword, Holy Sword, Saint Blade! Create Angel Sabre!"  
  
Dreamer's sword turned a bright white, and he dashed at Jezin. The two swords locked, the light and the dark struggling in a battle.  
  
I felt Enkou tug at my arm. "Comeon!" he called. I nodded and turned to follow Enkou.  
  
As we reached the end of the hall, we exited the building quickly. I turned on the Tracker Lens and watched through the walls.  
  
Dreamer pulled back, the power of the Angel Sabre extinguished, but the Mazoku Sabre was still going. "Breaker Sword, Draw!"  
  
Dreamer pulled out a large sword, and swung it into the Mazoku Sabre. It slashed through the dark blade, cutting it in two, and extinguishing it's power. He brought it swinging towards Jezin.  
  
"Kunai Ace, Deuce, Triplex!" Jezin moved back and flicked his wrist. I saw six small objects stick into Dreamer's chest, and a bit of red appear.  
  
"Oh no..." I realized. "He doesn't realize that he really is bleeding..."  
  
"What?" Enkou asked.  
  
"That Blackfang... It's got a weird effect on the Cyberworld..." I said. "Normally, people can't bleed in the cyberworld, it's just a rare effect. With it, you really can be seriously injured..."  
  
"And Dreamer..."  
  
"Doesn't know that!"  
  
Dreamer pulled back, and removed the Kunais from his chest. "Advance Attack, Breaker Sword, Growing Sword, Magic Sword! Create the Omega Sabre!"  
  
A huge sword of energy appeared in Dreamer's hand, and he brought it swinging towards Jezin, almost certain to hit.  
  
Jezin dissapeared for an instant, reappearing behind Dreamer.  
  
"No!" I shouted.  
  
A long blade formed in Jezin's hand, covered in pure darkness. He brought it down into Dreamer's chest.  
  
I could see blood form in a pool at Dreamer's feet from all this distance away, the long sword speared right through Dreamer's heart.  
  
"Dreamer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Dreamer's cybersignal dissapeared. 


	3. Storyline 1 Chapter 3 The Rogue King

By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is located at :   
  
Author's Note: . . . . .  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Low-Medium  
  
Storyline 1 - Darkness Begins Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 3 - The Rogue King  
  
Enkou grabbed my sleeve. "Comeon, Sirius, this kind of thing is beyond us..."  
  
I tried to fight. "Enkou, we have to go back there and help Dreamer!"  
  
"No!" Enkou demanded. "Come on!"  
  
Enkou started to drag me away from the building, and I was fighting to get away.  
  
"This is out of our ability, Sirius..." Enkou said. "We need backup..."  
  
"Wait, not the Rogues..." I sighed.  
  
Enkou nodded. "Comeon..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enkou had managed to drag me to Akihara.  
  
No, not the bustling Akihara we all know.  
  
This place was a death-trap.  
  
Akihara had been reduced to rubble years ago. Let me explain why.  
  
As you know, Navis are long gone, or, they're supposed to be. I remember it plainly, though.  
  
A Netnavi had discovered an old program, called 'Dark Hole', and activated it. The result was deadly. Almost instantly, the net was ripped apart, and next-to-everything computerised was destroyed, everything lost.  
  
For a month, the world was in chaos. Akihara had been destroyed, because even the buildings were relying on computer-generated stability and the like, leaving only rubble after the buildings collapsed.  
  
Then, somebody stepped up to organise everybody against the chaos, to try and bring order back. Lesteo, Kisato, and Hasara Grausherra. These three found an old technology that had somehow survived, called the 'Cybersuits'.  
  
Using this technology, they managed to create Cyberbands. Instantly, people caught on, and systems were restored. The world began to function again.  
  
Except here. With the reminder of what happened when Technology was too-much relied on, nobody wanted to come back here. Except a few who liked the ability to do anything they wanted in this deserted old town. The Rogues, they were called.  
  
Me and Enkou stepped out of the Metroline and onto the half-rubble streets, and began to walk along the deserted roads towards the centre of town, where the tallest ruin was now located. It was only three or four stories high at it's highest point, however.  
  
As we walked, hooded figures bearing the symbol of the rogues on their chest watched us.  
  
As we reached the centre, Enkou grabbed his headband and pulled it on. I did the same.  
  
The mirror of Akihara was called Ruins Area, and it was somewhat rebuilt cybernetically, except to the tastes of the Rogues. The building in front of us was replaced by a large, dark castle, several stories high, two large gargoyles watching over the front.  
  
"Comeon..." Enkou said, leading me inside, through the huge gates.  
  
A young man, uncloaked, with silver armor, looked at Enkou. "Enkou, welcome..." he smiled, and pressed a button on the wall, unlocking the second gate.  
  
"Thank you, Duran..." Enkou smiled at the man, leading me through.  
  
As we entered, a young girl skipped down the centre of a large chamber. Her 'Cyberbody' was covered in Priestess-like robes.  
  
The girl turned and saw us. "Oh, hey, Enkou! Who's this?"  
  
"Sirius..." Enkou said.  
  
The girl turned white. "You trai..." she began.  
  
"No, nothing like that..." Enkou said. "We need to get help from you guys, Carlie. Where are the others?"  
  
Carlie looked around. "They're already here, silly!"  
  
The lights came on at the ceiling, revealing four others at the end.  
  
On the far right was a woman of good form, wearing a rather provocative outfit, long hair flowing down her back. To her left, closer to the centre, was another woman, wearing light armor, with even longer blonde hair.  
  
On the left was a young man, wearing baggy yellow-and-black striped clothes, and to his right, standing beside the blonde woman, was another young man, wearing a light purplish-white outfit that resembled something of a thief, with short dark hair.  
  
"Sirius Skie, these are the Rogue Leaders..." Enkou said. "Mistress Angela on the far left, Sir Kevin on the far right, and in the middle, Queen Reisz and King Hawk. The young girl is Mistress Carlie..."  
  
"Wait..." I said. "There's always been six Rogue Leaders. Three guys and three girls. Where's the other one?"  
  
"I am, stupid..." Enkou shook his head. "Forgive his idiocy, King Hawk..."  
  
I glared at Enkou. Hawk looked sternly at me.  
  
"Sirius, you're of the ONBA, our enemies. Why have you come here?"  
  
"I believe you should be asking Enkou that..." I responded, pointing my finger towards Enkou.  
  
"Well, Enkou...?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We require your help, we have an emergency situation..." Enkou said.  
  
"Oh really...?" Reisz asked. "Explain a bit..."  
  
"A Navi is on the lose, causing havoc..." Enkou looked at them. "This is a serious problem. He seems to have no qualms about destroying people. Unless we work now, he may target us next..."  
  
Hawk and Riesz looked at each other. "Who is this Navi...?" Kevin asked for them.  
  
"Dynast."  
  
The four looked at each other quickly. There was a moment of silence.  
  
Angela broke the silence with an ear piercing laugh. "Enkou, I can't believe you want to go against Dynast! That's treason!"  
  
Kevin nodded, as Hawk continued off of what she had said. "Enkou, for attempting treason against your superiors, taking our biggest threat to the heart of the Rogue Kingdom itself, and plotting with the enemy, I hearby strip you of your title as a Rogue King, to be replaced by Sir Duran, effective immediately..."  
  
"Wait!" Enkou shouted. "What's going on!?"  
  
"Are you so ignorant you don't know?" Riesz grinned. "Our previous master, Matsadushi, was defeated by Dynast for the position of power. So, Dynast now leads the Electopian Rogues..." Riesz smiled. "Enkou, you had best leave this instant..."  
  
Even Carlie had turned on him. "Leave now, Enkou..."  
  
Enkou gulped. "Damn you all... I'll defeat you all here and now!"  
  
I backed away a bit, towards a wall, as a blade formed from Enkou's hand.  
  
"If that's what you want..." Carlie smiled, raising her hand as a cannon formed in it. "Saint's Cannon! Fire!"  
  
A blast rang out of the cannon, shooting towards Enkou. It shot into him, making him stumble backwards.  
  
"Kunai Triplex, Advance Attack Molten Spreader!" Hawk raised his arm and fired three small knives, that cut into Enkou's armor, and followed through with a burst of red-hot magma that exploded, leaving tons of Desert panels where Enkou was, littering the floor with them.  
  
"Fighter Sword!" I heard Duran's voice, as he appeared behind Enkou and stabbed forward with a huge sword. Enkou was forced to log out.  
  
"Go with him now, Sirius..." Hawk warned me. "Or we'll be forced to take you out as well..."  
  
"No!" I shouted. "I'm ONBA, I'm not backing down to you Rogues!"  
  
"Very well then..." Hawk laughed. "Attack!"  
  
"Chess Knight, Support!" Carlie shouted, a large Chess Knight appearing and jumping towards me. I swung my hand forward, shouting "Hammer Fist!" and brought it crashing into the knight, breaking it.  
  
"Magma Cannon, Magma Cannon, Upload!" Angela shouted, lifting both hands, and firing off two blazing shots at me. The two impacted at me, burning my skin. I felt the sting of it hard.  
  
"Deathma..." I began, then realised that doing that here would bring down the castle around us, and nobody would win.  
  
At the same time as I had, Duran and Hawk had already attacked, shooting three Kunais each at me. They stuck into my body at various places, and I saw a bit of blood drop.  
  
Blood? No way. I didn't have Blackfang, and neither did any of them...  
  
I noticed Kevin grinning, as he punched both hands forward. I didn't think it was much, until my Tracker Lens spotted a blade-like signal flying forward. A Wavepunch, I remembered suddenly, as I dived out of the way, my body aching.  
  
"Magic Flute!" Reisz shouted, and a blue flute appeared in her hands. She began to play it.  
  
The melody's effect was instantaneous. I clapped my hands to my ears, as my vision blurred and my hearing picked up nothing other then that strange, melodious tune. My mind started to muddle.  
  
Two large attacks struck into my back, as I went tumbling forward. It felt like cold stone. The stone of the gargoyles, I realised.  
  
I tried to focus myself, and stood up. The melody was continuing. I stumbled backwards.  
  
I could still feel the sting, but I tried to focus my vision. I saw Duran advancing on me, a large sword in his hand.  
  
With nothing else to do, I grabbed the Cyberband, pulled, and escaped from the Cyberworld.  
  
I could still feel the wounds, the blood stains were on my clothes, but the castle was no longer there. I looked at Enkou.  
  
"Sirius, you're bleeding..." Enkou said. "What happened?"  
  
"I... I lost..." I whispered. "But I don't know why I'm bleeding... I know they don't have Blackfang..."  
  
"Don't count yourself out..."  
  
I turned, and nearly fell over in shock.  
  
Dreamer was standing there, perfectly alive. I checked his eyes immediately. Normal color for him. That was good.  
  
"Dreamer, you're alive!" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah..." Dreamer clenched at his chest. "Just barely..." I noticed his breath was deep and rasping, and there was red stains all around the front and back of his shirt.  
  
Because of his torn collar, I could see the top of what looked like a roughly-patched area of skin, right were Dreamer had been stabbed.  
  
"Dreamer, how did you...?" I asked.  
  
Dreamer shrugged. "A professor came by and helped me. Said his name was Aim. He helped, some drink he gave me..."  
  
Dreamer stumbled a bit.  
  
"Alcohol, Dreamer?" I asked.  
  
"Very funny, Sirius..." Dreamer grinned. "But I do feel a bit drun..." Dreamer fell over backwards.  
  
I ran over to him. He was passed out.  
  
"Suppose the drink was drugged?" I asked.  
  
"Suppose he was poisoned?" Enkou responded, sounding hopeful.  
  
"Shut up" I retorted. "Comeon..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
We had brought Dreamer back to the ONBA HQ, where they checked Dreamer out. No drugs they knew of, not alcohol either. He wasn't waking, but his heart was still beating.  
  
"It's a coma" they said, or things like that. "He'll wake up soon..."  
  
I gulped and hoped it was true.  
  
Enkou was depressed over the loss of his title. No doubt, after all, he had lost the trust of his allies suddenly. It took a bit of convincing to get everybody off of Enkou's back.  
  
As I walked over to Enkou, he looked up for a moment, then back down.  
  
"Enkou, you're better off this way..."  
  
"What do you know?" Enkou didn't look back up, his voice sounded dead.  
  
"It wouldn't have done you any good to have worked with them..."  
  
"It's the way life is for a Yobuu. Without allies, you have nothing..."  
  
I didn't say anything, and neither did he.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time passed slowly. Dreamer refused to awaken.  
  
I also met Aim, the professor who had helped Sirius. He had long brown hair, and always wore shades for some reason. I wondered exactly why, but thought it rude to ask.  
  
Aim seemed nice enough. Yet he refused to answer just what he had done to Dreamer.  
  
"Aim..." I said, "What did you give Dreamer...?"  
  
"It's for his own good... It was the only way to save him..." Aim looked away.  
  
I sighed, turned, and walked away.  
  
Just outside, Vincent came buy with a gift. "Heard what happened to Dreamer..." Vincent said. "Here, take this, I can't use it anyway..." he handed me a Datasilver. I looked at it.  
  
A white light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enkou was still depressed, Dreamer hadn't awakened, and Aim wasn't giving me any answers. I decided that I'd have to do something on my own.  
  
I left the ONBA building and walked down the road to the Metroline station.  
  
"Excuse me..." a young woman said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Akihara"  
  
"License?"  
  
"Here..." I showed a card, with the letters 'SSS' on the top.  
  
"Oh! Sirius! Sorry, didn't recognize you... Is something wrong...?" the young woman asked me.  
  
"No, Amy, it's okay..." I sighed. "Don't worry about me..."  
  
"Sirius, I'm not kidding. You haven't looked this glum in a long time..."  
  
"Amy..." I turned and looked at her, "What do you know about Dynast?"  
  
"That's he's long gone..." Amy answered. "Why?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you he's not long gone, but I just saw him earlier today?"  
  
"What?" Amy nearly freaked. "Y... You can't be serious!?!"  
  
I nodded. "Sorry, but I am..."  
  
Amy gulped. "Sirius... Are you going after him or something?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Take this..." Amy passed me a small coin of data.  
  
I gasped. "No way... I couldn't..."  
  
"Go ahead..." Amy responded.  
  
I looked at the datasilver coin in my hand.  
  
"Guardian..." I smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The train pulled into Akihara Ruins, and I got off immediatly, dashing for the center of town.  
  
Rogues turned and looked, trying to catch a glimpse of me, but I had a mission in mind, no time to stop and chat with them.  
  
"Hey..." I heard somebody call, but I didn't bother to turn.  
  
I reached the main bulding, and without stopping, slipped on my Cyberband, running straight through the main gates.  
  
I reached the 'throne room' quickly. "Hawk!"  
  
Kevin stepped down from the throne. "Sirius, do you really want another beating...?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Where's Hawk, I..." I stopped to catch my breath. "I need to find Dynast..."  
  
"Hawk is away right now..." Kevin said. "I know where he is, but you'll have to take care of me first..."  
  
I shrugged. Kevin dashed quickly forward.  
  
I figured it was time to try out something new. As Kevin pulled back for a Wave Punch, I activated the Guardian.  
  
The attack slammed into the statue that appeared in front of me.  
  
A lightning bolt shot straight from the Guardian, shooting into Kevin's chest.  
  
Kevin stumbled backwards, clenching his chest. It had been scorched and was bleeding, trailing down his yellow-and-black clothes.  
  
"Blood...?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No time to explain..." I said. "I've beaten you, now where is Hawk?"  
  
"He's just out back..." Kevin said, walking back to the throne, and pulling a switch.  
  
The throne moved aside, revealing a tunnel.  
  
I hurried in, through the tunnel, and found myself in a dome of energy, where some figures were conversing.  
  
"Look who's arrived..." Hawk turned and looked at me, Riesz followed suit.  
  
"Hello..." I said.  
  
"It's the pipsqueak..." Reisz grinned. "Can't believe he beat Kevin. Oh well. We'll take him..."  
  
I gulped.  
  
"Kunai Ace, Deuce, Triplex!" Hawk shouted, raising his hand, and firing six knives in my direction.  
  
"Magic Flute, Support!" Riesz grabbed the flute.  
  
"Not this time, you don't!" I shouted. "Aura, Support, White Strike, Activation!"  
  
A blue aura surrounded my body, and the kunais bounced harmlessly off. The aura turned white, and I pushed my hands forward, creating a beam of white.  
  
The beam pierced into Riesz's chest, scorching though the armor and cutting open her skin. She dropped the Magic Flute in surprise, shattering it.  
  
Riesz clutched at her breast. "Y... You bastard..." she swore.  
  
Hawk looked at me. "What do you want, Sirius?"  
  
"Where is Dynast?" I demanded.  
  
"Right here..." two figures stepped up in unison, from behind Riesz and Hawk.  
  
Jezin and Dynast.  
  
I looked at Jezin. "How could you align yourself with him..."  
  
"Sirius, you idiot..." Jezin grinned. "I'm not ONBA like you anymore, I'm a Rogue..."  
  
"What?" I demanded. "Y... The Blackfang has to be..."  
  
Jezin shook his head. "It's the Grausherra way, kid, a Dark Blood like you and me have tendencies towards darkness..."  
  
I didn't ask what he meant.  
  
Dynast nodded, then looked harshly at me. "Get him, Jezin..."  
  
Jezin dashed foward, a large dark blade, the Mazoku Sabre, forming in his hands.  
  
I gulped, and prepared to fight.  
  
But it worried me. How could I fight a friend...  
  
When fighting him would mean the death of one of us...?  
  
Jezin kept dashing forward, attempting to shatter my skull with the Mazoku Sabre. I reached up. "Breaker Sword, Draw!" I shouted, and spun around with the metal blade. It snapped the Mazoku Sabre in half, instantly.  
  
"Twin Quick Sword, Draw!" I shouted right after, tossing aside the Breaker Sword. My body flashed behind Jezin, and two large swords appeared in my hands.  
  
I swung them both towards Jezin's shoulders.  
  
Jezin laughed. "Invisible, Support!" his body dissapeared, but I could still see it on the Tracker Lens.  
  
"Deathmatch Powered!" I laughed. "Airshoes, Activation!"  
  
The floor dropped away steadily, leaving only one panel. I backed away from it. Jezin reappeared.  
  
Then it hit me that there might be an easy way to win this.  
  
I turned and dived at Dynast suddenly.  
  
Dynast, not expecting this, didn't move away. I snatched at his belt, grabbing for one particular Datasilver.  
  
"QuickMove, Freezebomb, GetAway, Activation!" I shouted.  
  
I reappeared behind Jezin, tossed the Freezebomb at his feet, and teleported away into mid-air.  
  
A huge white mist erupted around Jezin, and as it cleared, Jezin's body was frozen in ice.  
  
Dynast clapped. "Well done..." he laughed. With a quick twin punch to both Riesz and Hawk, he pushed them into the pits suddenly, making both force log-out.  
  
"Now, Sirius, it's you and me..."  
  
Dynast's hair began to float upwards, turning black.  
  
"DIE!" 


	4. Storyline 1 Chapter 4 Destruction

By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is located at :   
  
Author's Note: Finally, a good violent chapter... ^_^ A VERY violent chapter... But, as Andy says, Angst + Violence = Happy Zel, and, it's true.  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - High  
  
Storyline 1 - Darkness Begins Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 4 - Destruction  
  
I looked across at my opponent, Dynast.  
  
"Alright, then, if that's the way you want it..." I grinned, "Come and get it..."  
  
All hell broke lose, as the saying goes.  
  
Dynast dashed at me, across the pits, as an Airshoes of his own activated. He stepped across the open pits, coming at me.  
  
I pulled back, preparing a fighting stance.  
  
"Paladin Sword, Activation!" Dynast shouted, as he grabbed a large sword and swung.  
  
I jumped backwards, landing in mid-air, and dived forward, shouting "Impact Punch!"  
  
My fist doubled in size, and I crashed it into Dynast's gut. Dynast flew back a bit, before coming back at me.  
  
"Salamander Flame!"  
  
Dynast's body erupted in fire, and he shot his hands forward, creating a ball of flame. It shot at me.  
  
"Quicker Move!" I shouted, teleporting behind him, then "Heavy Weight!"  
  
I dropped the small spark to my side. It grew suddenly into the weight, and swung forward, crashing into Dynast and making him go flying.  
  
"Volcano Buster, Volcano Buster X!" Dynast shouted, landing, and firing two huge bursts of lava at me.  
  
The two attacks struck, and I felt the sting against my body, as parts of my clothes were melted away, and my skin burnt badly.  
  
Dynast didn't even wait for a moment. "Black Bomb!" he tossed it into me.  
  
The huge bomb pused me backwards, bouncing off of me, and landing on one of the two remaining platforms.  
  
"Now, Recover Data, Salamander Flame!" Dynast laughed, raising his hand to point at the bomb.  
  
As the flame neared, the bomb ignited and exploded.  
  
I was sent flying, crashing into one of the walls of the energy dome by the explosion. I felt blood drip out of my mouth, as my lungs pushed fluids out from the impact.  
  
I forced myself to get up, despite the burn on my shoulders, and pushed myself along, walking in the air towards Dynast.  
  
"You're a fool..." Dynast laughed. "Do you really think you can defeat me...?"  
  
"I'm going to damn well try..." I glared up at Dynast.  
  
"Bring it..."  
  
"Death Aura!"  
  
Dynast's body was covered in a dark glow. I looked at it for a moment. Such rare data...  
  
"Water Crush!" Dynast shouted.  
  
He swung his hand into the empty depths.  
  
Water began to rocket upwards in a geyser where he had slammed his fist down. The geysers shot towards me.  
  
"Counter Aquatics!" I laughed, extending my hands.  
  
The water all swirled around me, creating a ball of incredible force.  
  
Dynast laughed. "Bad Counter, Activation!"  
  
I blinked for a moment.  
  
A felt the water slam into my chest, knocking the wind out of me, the power cutting my skin open across my chest. Blood dripped down in several places, staining what was left of my shirt and vest.  
  
"Damn... Damn it..." I swore.  
  
I tried to get up, but I found myself nearly passed out on the floor.  
  
Dynast stepped over, to a point where he was standing above me. "You fool..." Dynast grinned.  
  
"Trident Triple..." I raised my hand, and three needles shot at him.  
  
They bounced harmlessly off.  
  
"Is that all...?" Dynast asked. "You can do better then that... I know you can..."  
  
Dynast raised his hands, as if he were grabbing a knife or something, and left them high above my chest.  
  
"Gaia Blade!"  
  
A long blade appeared in his hands.  
  
I gasped. How... How could I beat him, when he had all that stuff...?  
  
Dynast started to bring it down.  
  
"No!" I heard a woman shout.  
  
Dynast twister around. I forced myself to sit up and recognize the voice.  
  
There they were. Jayne and Amy, and my father Vincent, standing, ready to fight.  
  
"Oh, so you've come to protect him, have you..." Dynast laughed.  
  
"No..." I tried to warn them. "He... He'll kill..."  
  
"Wave Punch! Bubble Shot!" the two girls shouted, firing off a blade of air and a large bubble at Dynast.  
  
The two attacks smacked into Dynast and bounced harmlessly off.  
  
"Is that all you have...?" Dynast asked.  
  
"A darkness aura, eh...?" Vincent laughed. "Easy enough. Saint Cannon!"  
  
A white cannon appeared in Vincent's hands, and he shot it into Dynast.  
  
Dynast stumbled backwards. "Okay, if that's what you want..." Dynast extended the Gaiablade to his side, and ran towards them.  
  
"Burner, Burner Two, Advance Attack Burning Cross!" the two girls shouted, throwing their hands down.  
  
A huge flame erupted in front of the girls. Dynast didn't even stop.  
  
"Counter Pyrotechnics!" Dynast shouted, sweeping the fire away as it turned around and sending it back at the girls.  
  
As the girls recoiled from the heat, Dynast swung the sword into Jayne.  
  
Jayne shouted out, backing off, the blade sliding out of her chest.  
  
I could see Jayne cut open by the blade, blood begining to flow from the wound.  
  
"No!" Amy shouted. "Magic Sword, Mastery, Advance Attack Elemental Blades!"  
  
Amy swung the sword quickly, and in one smooth motion, sent four quick waves, one of fire, one of water, one of electricity, and one of wood.  
  
"Counter Damage, Counter Aquatics, Counter Electronics, Counter Biologics!" Dynast shouted.  
  
The sword-waves of Water, Electricity, and Wood turned around and sliced into Amy, cutting her gut open, and the other hit Dynast. Instantly, Dynast had sent three shuriken into Amy's chest, leaking even more blood out. Jayne had collapsed, being forced to log out, and Amy quickly followed suit.  
  
Vincent gulped.  
  
"Dad..." I cried out.  
  
"I... I won't let you harm my son!" Vincent shouted, raising his hands, as Dynast went to take a swing at him. "Guardian!"  
  
Dynast's sword struck the statue, and Dynast was sent flying back, his chest burned by the shock.  
  
"Watch this..." Dynast grinned. "Thunder Strike!"  
  
A bolt of electricity shot down at the Guardian statue, and shot from that to Vincent.  
  
Vincent fell to his knees in mid-air, stunned by the power and hacking, his skin reddened or burnt.  
  
"No... I won't lose..." Vincent tried to stand up.  
  
"Poltergeist..." Dynast grinned, as the Guardian statue flew up, and slammed into my father.  
  
"Dad!" I shouted.  
  
Vincent went flying backwards, crashing into one of the walls. I saw blood spray from his mouth, onto the statue, just before it dissapeared. Some of the blood dripped down onto his chest.  
  
I forced myself to stand up, but I barely had any energy left.  
  
"You're a fool to have challenged me..." Dynast raised the Gaia Blade over my father, and plunged it forward.  
  
My father let out a scream of agony, before dissapearing from my view.  
  
"D... Dad..." I whispered. I wished for him to be okay.  
  
I stood up this time, knowing that I didn't have much of a choice.  
  
"Dynast!" I shouted. "How dare you hurt my friends..."  
  
"Oh...?" Dynast grinned. "And just what are you going to do about it...?"  
  
I gulped. I wasn't sure of an answer right away.  
  
Then something came to mind.  
  
I whispered something under my breath, spread out my hands, traced a pentagram with them in mid air, and returned my hands to being outstretched.  
  
I began to chant something under my breath.  
  
"Oh, is that all...?" Dynast laughed. "I can do that too..." he made the same, slow, satanic motions with his hands, then began to chant.  
  
I raised the level of my voice, and I could feel a power awakening.  
  
Dynast did the same, and I could feel the same power coming from near him.  
  
"White Dragon!" I shouted.  
  
"Black Dragon!" Dynast shouted.  
  
Two huge dragons erupted from the ground. One, a beautiful creature of sheer beauty, white, silver, and golden-scaled. It floated above me, eyeing Dynast.  
  
Another dragon, this one hideous, rose from the ground. It's scales were black, it's face disfigured. Definately darkness.  
  
"Attack!" we both shouted.  
  
Two beams shot from each Dragon's mouth. One white, one dark.  
  
They collided in mid-air.  
  
I lost my sight for a few minutes. I forced my will forward, trying to beat Dynast.  
  
I could sense Dynast pushing back, but his spirit wasn't broken, he knew he had this one in the bag.  
  
The center of the blast came closer to my side.  
  
I focused, trying to convince myself that I could win. I knew that would make the difference.  
  
The center of the blast returned to the center.  
  
I shouted out, trying to push the power away from me. I have hope, I reminded myself, and I know with that I can win...  
  
The center of the blast pushed towards Dynast slowly.  
  
Dynast laughed, and suddenly, pushed forward incredibly, with an incredible will, that of two minds.  
  
Quickly, the center of the blinding light moved towards me.  
  
I forced myself to fight it, but I knew it was hopeless. I couldn't fight it alone...  
  
I felt another presence pushing it back, though. Something dark, but it still had the same effect. The blast halted, just in front of my dragon, nearly having impacted and having destroyed me.  
  
I shouted out, stepping forward, forcing the blast to go with it.  
  
The blast rocketed off towards the center.  
  
Dynast laughed, and raised his hands. "Dark Rise!"  
  
A chain of darkness shot up from a hole, and shot into the center, detonating it.  
  
Both me and Dynast were sent flying. I felt my chest rip open, blood flying out from the already wounded skin. I felt every muscle in my chest hurt. My sash tore away, leaving only the dark pants covering my body.  
  
Dynast's own body had been torn by the blast, more scars appearing across his body, and blood coming out.  
  
"I won't lose..." Dynast laughed, his eyes turning black. "Dark Force!"  
  
I felt something rise out of the ground underneath me, and black vines shot up.  
  
I felt the sting of them as they wrapped around my body, tearing even deeper. My muscles were torn apart, leaving me almost lifeless, and then they retracted.  
  
I fell down, face-first, and I could see my life fluids dripping down into the hole below me. I knew this was the end.  
  
I moaned. "End it now," I wished. "Just end it now..."  
  
Dynast stepped up, and I could feel him kick my side, rolling me over. My blood was now spreading over my chest, instead of falling into the depths.  
  
"So, Sirius... this is how it ends... I win..." Dynast smiled.  
  
I knew I only had one last chance.  
  
"D... Dream... Dream Bi... Dr... Dream Bit!" I could barely cough out the words, my lungs were seriously damaged.  
  
A large white Dream Bit appeared over me.  
  
Dynast jumped back in shock, but it was too late.  
  
The white light shot through his chest, and Dynast stumbled.  
  
"Sirius, you may have beaten me, but you're dead now..." Dynast laughed. "There's nothing you can do about it..."  
  
I could hear a strange sound, and I saw bits of blue data shooting past my vision. Dynast was gone.  
  
So was I. I felt myself get pulled out of the cyberworld.  
  
I closed my eyes, and let darkness overcome me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I thought for a moment. Was I dead...?  
  
No, I wouldn't be thinking if that was true.  
  
I looked blankly through my mind.  
  
"Sirius..." I heard a man's voice. I turned around.  
  
Standing there was a faint young man, with dark purple hair and dark eyes, just like Dreamer. Except he was somewhat older, and was wearing all black.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"I'm Zelloss. It's nice to see you, great-grandson..."  
  
"Great-grandson!" I gasped. "I... I can't be related to you..."  
  
"Sirius, do you remember the story of Enkou? How he had been found dead at an orphanage?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And there was somebody else there?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That's your grandfather, Gairyio. A month after he died, your mother was born, Sirius..." Zelloss looked at me. "I'm sorry that I won't have even a minute with you for now, but soon enough, your life will truly end, and you'll be with us..."  
  
"Us...?" I asked.  
  
Two young men appeared beside Zelloss. They both looked somewhat similar to him and Dreamer.  
  
"Yes, all of us..." the bulkier-looking one laughed. "Nice to see you, grandson..."  
  
"Grandson!" I gasped. "That makes you Gairyio, doesn't it?"  
  
Gairyio nodded.  
  
"You're lucky, Gairyio..." the younger one sighed. "I wish I could talk, just once, to my grandson..."  
  
"Jezin and Jayne, you've already talked to them..." Gairyio looked at his brother, I figured. "Hayato, it's only a matter of time before you get to speak to Dreamer..."  
  
"Dreamer..." I thought. "Hayato, I'll give you a message from him..."  
  
Hayato smiled. "Thank you, Sirius... Tell him his father is still out there... Give him something to hope about..."  
  
I didn't have time to ask, as Zelloss looked at the two. "Well, Sirius, the way things look, I'd say your about to awaken in... 15 seconds..."  
  
"15 seconds?!" I gasped, but Zel continued on.  
  
"So I'm saying goodbye. Until we see each other again. And beware, Dynast was not your biggest challenge yet..." Zel, and the other two, faded out of view.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I opened my eyes. "Wait!"  
  
"Wait for what?" Aim looked down at me. "Oh, hey, you're awake!"  
  
"Of course I'm awake!"  
  
"You... You were dead a few seconds ago..." Aim said. "How could you survive? Your organs were cut open..."  
  
"I would like to ask Dreamer the same, but I know that you know how..."  
  
"I gave Dreamer just a little bit of old medicine" Aim sighed. "Nothing special. His body just didn't seem to have the strength to take care of it, disabling him for a moment. Vincent, Amy, Jamie, they're all okay now..."  
  
I sighed happily. "But..." Aim continued, "They've forgotten everything that's happened. Even Dreamer had the same problem. Jezin woke up, but he dissapeared quickly after..."  
  
"The Rogues will take care of him, don't worry..." I said. "He leads them, after all..."  
  
Aim laughed. "Oh well..."  
  
"Sirius, you're awake!" Amy called out suddenly, and I turned my head. She ran over and embraced me, startling me.  
  
"Hey..." I shouted, pushing her off. As I did, I pushed away the bedsheets, to discover that my own shirt was missing. I could still feel my pants, thankfully. I remembered that my cyberbody had been torn apart.  
  
Aim walked away, as Jayne, Dreamer, and my father all walked in.  
  
"Dreamer! Dad! Are you guys all okay?" I asked.  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Sirius, what happened...?" Vincent asked. Everybody except Dreamer asked the same.  
  
"You guys are better off not knowing..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat on the rooftop of the ONBA building, looking out to the city. I had discovered that both in reality and the cyberworld, my scars had passed on. The only part remaining intact from my Cyberbody was my pants, my cape and shirt had been permanently destroyed.  
  
I looked as the sun set. I sighed, putting my hands in my palms and my elbows on the edge wall.  
  
"You okay, Sirius...?" Dreamer asked. I didn't turn. He came by and sat on the edge of the wall.  
  
"Y... Yeah... I'm fine..." I responded.  
  
"Wondering about Dynast, are ye?"  
  
"I thought..." I turned suddenly.  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten..." Dreamer admitted. "Did you honestly think I would...?"  
  
"Yeah, Aim said..."  
  
"You believe him?" Dreamer looked shocked. "Listen, Sirius, I don't trust Aim. I don't think that's his real name in the slightest, and that's not all. That remedy he claimed to have given me, well..."  
  
Dreamer extended his arm and rolled up his sleeve. I could see a large black mark on his arm, in the shape of a fang.  
  
"Blackfang!" I shouted.  
  
Dreamer nodded. "Yeah. Don't freak. That's what saved me from dying. The potion he gave me was a poison..."  
  
"Why would he do that?" I asked.  
  
Dreamer shrugged. "Several possible reasons, I imagine..." Dreamer responded. "Perhaps there's something he doesn't want me to find out..."  
  
I shrugged. There was a little bit of silence.  
  
"Hey, Dreamer..." I looked at him. "Supposed Dynast is still out there?"  
  
"If he's still out there, then I suspect my father is too..." Dreamer laughed nervously, and a sad look came over his face.  
  
"D... Dreamer? What's wrong...?" I asked.  
  
"I never told you about my father, did I?" Dreamer asked. "He... He's Lesteo. Son of Hayato. While creating the Cyberbands, I went online with him once, about a year ago..."  
  
"He was attacked by somebody. I don't know who it was. The person stole his cyberband. Since the prototypes were faulty, he was locked in the net, and mine shut down suddenly. I don't know what happened to him..." a tear fell down from Dreamer's eye.  
  
"Don't worry..." I said, and remembered something. "D... Dreamer..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your father is out there..." I said. "While I was dead, or whatever you wanna call it, I saw the spirits of the others, or that's what I hope. My grandfather, Zann, his brother and your grandfather, Hayato, and their father, Zelloss..."  
  
"We're... both Grausherras...?" Dreamer blinked.  
  
I nodded. "I'll explain it all later. But Hayato told me to pass a message on to you..."  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
"Your father is out there still..." I said. "That's what Hayato told me..."  
  
Dreamer smiled weakly. "I hope you're right..."  
  
"Hey," I remembered suddenly. "Whatever happened to Enkou...?"  
  
Dreamer shrugged. "Hey, is that him, down there..." he pointed to a pier near the edge of the beach.  
  
I focused on the spot. There was Enkou, talking to a young man at the pier. I tried to make out who it was, but I couldn't. The person probably wasn't a rogue, though.  
  
"Well, at least Enkou is going down a good path..." I smiled.  
  
But Zel's words still rang in my head, a hollow echo with a dangerous warning hidden in it.  
  
"Dynast was not your biggest challenge yet..."  
  
I wondered just what that would mean.  
  
And I hoped that I would be able to walk away from that, too. 


	5. Storyline 2 Chapter 1 A Dark Forebodin...

By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is located at :   
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the start of the first storyline that appeared on CS... Well, the first completed one, I expect...  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Low-Medium  
  
Storyline 2 - Reaction Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 1 - A Dark Foreboding  
  
"So, how is the program coming?"  
  
"Excellent. Nearly complete..."  
  
"How much more time is required?"  
  
"Approximately two hours. It would be one and a half if I was allowed to finish it right now."  
  
"Very well, send it over once you're finished. This Integrate program seems interesting..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreamer sat down in the cyberworld, holding his Mazoku Sabre in his hand and laying it across his legs, tending to a small cut on his right leg.  
  
"Damn viri..." Dreamer cursed. "Hate the bloody things..."  
  
Dreamer looked up, and blinked. A young woman in a kimono and a young man wearing casual clothing were netbattling.  
  
The man dashed forward, a long Wind Sword forming in his hand. He dived and slashed it towards the woman.  
  
The girl grabbed the blade, laughing as she shouted "Counter Electronics" and sending a volt right back through, sending the man flying.  
  
"You've gotten better, Miyuu..." the man grinned, as he stood back up.  
  
"You too, Gregario..." Miyuu smiled.  
  
Dreamer continued to watch, remaining silent.  
  
"Flood!" Miyuu shouted, and Dreamer instantly pulled himself on top of a data block as the area around them became flooded with water.  
  
Gregario bobbed up to the surface, and slammed his hand into the water. "Magnum Shot!"  
  
A trail of holes shot up, rising above water level, and land circled it, making a peninsula from the water.  
  
"Zap Ring 3!" Gregario fired down into the water, the shock travelling through it.  
  
Miyuu became frozen in the water for a few moments, before shooting right out. As she flew over Gregario's head, she brought a strong punch to the back of his head, knocking him into the water.  
  
As it happened, Gregario had loaded the Bolt Blade at that moment, frying himself. He rose back up to the surface. "I give!" he shouted.  
  
Miyuu bobbed back up as the terrain returned to normal. "Good battle..." Miyuu grinned, extending her hand.  
  
Gregario took it, as Dreamer jumped down.  
  
"Nice battle..." Dreamer smiled. "You guys have promise..."  
  
"And who are you?" Miyuu turned.  
  
"Dreamer Grausherra..."  
  
"Grausherra?" Gregario's eyebrow lifted.  
  
"What?" Dreamer asked. "It's not that bad..."  
  
Miyuu backed off a tad, and caught herself. "Sorry, that wasn't very polite... Nice to meet you, mister Dreamer..."  
  
"Yes, nice indeed..."  
  
Dreamer turned. A familiar figure was standing where Dreamer had been watching from.  
  
"You!" Dreamer shouted.  
  
Dynast laughed. "How'd you guess?"  
  
"What the?" Gregario shouted. "Who is that?"  
  
"Not human..." Miyuu gulped. "That's Navi, through and through..."  
  
"Dynast..." Dreamer muttered.  
  
"THE Dynast?" Miyuu gaped. "But Navis were deleted..."  
  
"Not all..." Dreamer bit down on his lip. "The strong survived..."  
  
Miyuu whispered to herself. "Then Amythest, could she be...?"  
  
Neither Dreamer nor Gregario bothered with that comment.  
  
"Dreamer, you're going to have to go now..." Dynast smiled.  
  
"Answer me one thing..." a challenging smirk appeared on Dreamer's face. "Just why are you back?"  
  
"I can't ever be destroyed, Dreamer..." Dynast smiled. "Don't you know that?"  
  
Gregario started to back off. "That is Dynast... THE Dynast... The one great-grandfather..."  
  
Dynast laughed. "Come, now, let's end this..."  
  
Dreamer dashed forward, the Mazoku Sabre in his hands, slicing at Dynast. Dynast reached up and grabbed the weapon, activating a Counter Blades that sent Dreamer flying.  
  
Miyuu gulped, swallowed her fear, and activated her bit. "Advance Attack, Giga Cannon!"  
  
A large cannon appeared in Miyuu's hand, and she fired off at Dynast, and he took the blow without another thought.  
  
"Advance Attack," Gregario was standing up as well, "Great Zap!"  
  
A load of small zaprings pelted out from Gregario's hand, and as some hit Dynast, his body crackled with energy for a moment, leaving him paralyzed.  
  
"Got him!" Miyuu cried, extending her hand. "Wave Blade!" she shouted, as the sword formed in her hand, she dashed at Dynast.  
  
Dynast broke the paralysis, and kicked at Miyuu hard, sending her crashing into a datacube, a bit of damage showing in her midsection.  
  
"Damn you!" Gregario shouted.  
  
"What's going on?" two voices shouted. Three young men appeared - one armored in something like a futuristic armor, one wearing traditional clothing, and another wearing a combination of casual and buisness.  
  
"Ryuu... It's..." Gregario talked to the armored one.  
  
Ryuu looked at Dynast. "That... That's a navi, or I'm not a Seitamashii..." he gulped. "Andy?"  
  
"I know that face..." Andoryuu, the one with the strange combination of clothes, grinned. "That... That's Dynast..."  
  
"Dynast!" the last one shouted. "Damn, I'm not ready for this!"  
  
"Comeon, Kinzoku!" Gregario looked at him. "We have to protect Miyuu and the rest of the net!"  
  
Kinzoku, the last, gulped. "Okay, I guess. Here goes! Buster Fenrir, Mihos!"  
  
Two large revolvers formed in Kinzoku's hands, and he lifted them both to point at Dynast. Several rounds fired from each.  
  
"Guard..." Dynast lifted his hand, creating a shield that blocked the shots, as Seita and Andy dashed forwards, two long swords in each hand, slashing together at Dynast.  
  
"Breaker Sword..." Dynast gripped a glowing sword and spun, slicing all four swords in half.  
  
"What the!?" Seita shouted, as Dynast smashed him backwards with the flat of the blade. Andy took the chance, slashing with a long blade of white, the Saint Blade.  
  
"Not likely..." Dynast laughed, catching the blade and activating a Counter Holy. The light blade extinguished, frying Andy and seding him flying. Gregario dashed forward, only to be flipped over by Dynast.  
  
"Is that all?" Dynast laughed, as he turned towards Dreamer again. "Now, I can get this job done..."  
  
"Not likely!" Andy was up, dashing towards Dynast already.  
  
"Oh, you seem to like pain, don't you?" Dynast grabbed Andy around the throat, tossing him a good distance away.  
  
"Cannonball!" Andy tossed a Cannonball down at Dynast in mid-air, but missed and hit right in front of Dynast.  
  
"Fool!" Dynast traced the pentagram in the air.  
  
"What's he doing?" Miyuu asked.  
  
Dreamer shouted, trying to stand up. "Run, Andy!"  
  
Andy nodded, fear in his eyes, and turned and ran.  
  
A huge black dragon erupted from the hole in front of Dynast, and shot a beam of darkness straight towards Andy.  
  
Andy screamed, as a huge explosion blinded everybody.  
  
"Andy!" Kinzoku shouted out, trying to stand up, as the smoke cleared.  
  
Suddenly, they could see two figures standing near Andy. He was intact, and the two had formed a long-range barrier that had absorbed the attack.  
  
"Joseph!" Kinzoku shouted. "But who's the other guy?"  
  
Dreamer turned, and saw his old friend. "Sirius! It's..."  
  
"I know..." Sirius was already dashing forward, leaving a half- shocked Joseph (who was wearing knight-like clothing) behind. The long Paladin Sword formed in his hands.  
  
"Die, Dynast!" Sirius slashed downwards.  
  
Dynast brought up the Mazoku Sabre and brought it up to match Sirius' weapon, the two pushing hard against one another. "Get out of here, Dreamer!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Dreamer nodded, and turned. "Comeon, we can't help him anymore... Sirius survived once before..."  
  
"Besides, if you try to fight him, you'll only end up dead..." Dreamer took off running, as the others followed.  
  
"Who are you?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Dreamer Grausherra..."  
  
"How can you leave your friend back there, just like that?" Ryuu asked.  
  
"I believe in him..."  
  
There was a shout, as Dreamer reached too far away to be able to see it. He logged out manually, and the others took up watching positions.  
  
"Guardian!" Sirius shouted, creating the statue.  
  
"Not this time..." Dynast did a roundhouse, kicking Sirius into the statue. Sirius' back was instantly charred and open, blood dripping down from the wound.  
  
"I'll have your head!" Dynast swung with the Mazoku Sabre.  
  
"No, you won't..."  
  
A ninja-clad figure appeared beside Dynast, holding a small orb. Dynast looked at it, and backed off.  
  
"Inte..." the ninja began to speak.  
  
"No!" Dynast growled. "You... You can never take me down!"  
  
"Grate!" the ninja shouted, throwing the ball at Dynast.  
  
"Log-out" Dynast commanded, dissapearing as the ball sailed through the air where he was.  
  
"Thank you, Aim..." Sirius stood up, catching his back which was bloodied badly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreamer sat alone, crunched up, nearly crying in his room.  
  
"I failed them all..." Dreamer whispered. "My father... I should have protected him..."  
  
Dreamer gulped hard. "And... and... Hasara... I should have stopped Jezin from leaving..."  
  
"And now Sirius, too..." a tear fell from Dreamer's eye. "I'm a coward, and by now he might very well be dead..."  
  
"I'm a coward, not strong enough to fight anybody..."  
  
"Not strong enough..."  
  
The words stung in Dreamer's mind. "Well, damnit, I'm not going to let it happen again..."  
  
Dreamer stood up, the darkness on his left arm becoming much more visible.  
  
Dreamer grabbed his cyberband and whipped it on, dissapearing. In his room, he left a note.  
  
Dear Friends - I'm going. Don't try to find me anytime soon. If I'm not strong enough to protect you now, will I ever be? ~Dreamer  
  
In the cyberworld, Dreamer turned towards a darkened end of the net. "I'm coming, sensei, so be ready to take on a pupil...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kisato stepped into Aim's office. The younger professor looked up.  
  
"Yes?" Aim asked.  
  
Kisato pulled out Dreamer's note. "What do you know about this?"  
  
"Nothing" Aim said. "I didn't know Dreamer was gone."  
  
"You know a lot about it then" Kisato grinned. "I'm not the professor of technology here for nothing. Especially since I showed you the back of the note, blank. You couldn't have known what was on it if you didn't know anything."  
  
"Damnit..." Aim cursed.  
  
"And I know that you tried to get Dynast's data..." Kisato grinned.  
  
"Oh? And what is this leading to?" Aim asked.  
  
"You're fired..." Kisato looked at him. "I know what you're trying to do, Aim..."  
  
"No, my friend, you cannot fire me..."  
  
The lock of the door snapped shut on it's own. Kisato looked at Aim, who had risen from his chair.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"This..." A dark-handled knife fell into Aim's hands.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Kisato nervously grinned.  
  
"Yes, my friend, I would..."  
  
Kisato's eyes opened wide with fear. 


	6. Storyline 2 Chapter 2 Integrate

By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is located at :   
  
Author's Note: ^^ This storyline is nearing it's end on CS, and it's about 1/3 of the way done on FF.net now, with this chapter up...  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Medium  
  
Storyline 2 - Reaction Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 2 - The Integrate Program  
  
"Have you got a lock on him?" Sirius asked, hovering over Hasara.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't worry... Got him! Undernet, area... 2, I believe. Our scanners aren't that perfect, you know..." Hasara muttered.  
  
"Very well, thank you..." Sirius turned and walked off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
At another time, in an underground office, Jezin stood in front of a viewscreen in the net. "I'm awaiting your report, Tenka..."  
  
A young man on the screen wearing a ragged vest and jeans in the Underworld was deep inside a dark region of the net. "Yes, sir. As I've been able to discover, time passes differently here in the Undernet. It takes a year of lasting in the Undernet to equal a day in the real world. It took a LOT to figure that out, but I know for certain now. Meaning that if somebody wanted to train for years, they could be gone for a few days. 'Course, it would cost them a few years of their life, if not their life..."  
  
"Explain furthur..."  
  
"As it seems, if your Cyberbody becomes so weak that it would normally be force logged-out in the normal net, here, bruises and harm effects both halves of your body - the real one, and the cyberbody, eventually causing death... Oh, and by using what was previously stated about the time difference, that's why Viri have evolved to become so strong out here..."  
  
"Thank you, Tenka..." Jezin looked at the man, and was about to close the window, when...  
  
"Comeon, daddy!" a voice called just offscreen.  
  
"Daddy, eh?" Jezin's eyes snapped open. "Tenka, explain..."  
  
"I found him, a kid, on the Undernet..." Tenka looked a bit nervous.  
  
"And you did not report? You kept a possible enemy alive?"  
  
"I'm not completely corrupt..." Tenka muttered, as the kid walked onto the screen. He had long blue hair, and a dark outfit covering him. "This kid needed somebody to protect him, he's an orphan..."  
  
"Tenka, that kid is a weakness to you..."  
  
"I won't get rid of him, he's way too young..."  
  
"Then take him back out of the net!"  
  
"I can't, sir, he doesn't seem to be..."  
  
"I don't care! Are you questioning me?" Jezin growled.  
  
"N-no, sir! Absolutly not!"  
  
"Treason, I say... And do you know the punishment for treason?" Jezin smiled menacingly.  
  
"Yes, I... I do..." Tenka gulped, and looked down at his 'son'. "Goodbye, Marius..."  
  
"Daddy?" Marius looked up at him, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"The punishment is deletion... And in the case of where you are, death..." Jezin smiled. "Activate deletion program..."  
  
Tenka started to scream, as his feet slowly dissapeared, just as if he were a navi being deleted. Jezin smiled. "And your son will be next... I will see personally to that..."  
  
"No, leave the kid out of thi... ARGH!" Tenka shouted out, as he dissapeared.  
  
"D... Daddy? Daddy!?" Marius called out, frantically.  
  
Jezin whipped out his Cyberband. "As I said, I will see personally to make sure your son is not as careless as you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miyuu walked through one of ACDC town's parks. These placess were beautiful, no doubting it. She stopped for a moment, it was getting late.  
  
"Miyuu!"  
  
Miyuu turned, to see a young man coming up to her. "Oh, hey Ryuu..."  
  
"You seem worried..." Seitamashii noticed pretty quick. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"N... No... Well, kinda... I just wonder... I think I might be in danger..." Miyuu muttered.  
  
"I'll protect you, don't worry..." Seita moved up to face her.  
  
"T... Thanks..." Miyuu smiled. "You promise?"  
  
"I promise..."  
  
"Oh, thank you..." Miyuu hugged onto Seitamashii.  
  
Suddenly, there was a ringing sound. Miyuu pulled back from Seitamashii, and opened up her cellphone.  
  
An e-mail message was on the screen.  
  
From -Sirius To -Joseph, Miyuu, Seitamashii, Kinzoku, Andy, Gregario Subject -Of the utmost priority ~Please meet me at the entrance to Yoka Yoka Net. Within the next half hour or not. I hastily await your response. Seeing as how you have seen the start, I suggest you see this through to the end...  
  
"You get one too?" Miyuu asked.  
  
"Yeah," Seitamashii admitted. In his mind, he was slightly cursing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quickly, the six were gathered at the entrance to Yoka Yoka, where Sirius was waiting. Others seemed to go past him as if he was invisible. This was quite a good thing, Sirius probably could have easily been distracted should somebody see him.  
  
"Nice to see you..." Sirius smiled. "Now, if you're wondering why I've called you, it's because of Dynast... I think a bit of help might help me a bit..."  
  
Joseph was ecstatic. "Of course I'll help, Sirius!" Joseph smiled, secretly thinking "oh, this is a dream come true!"  
  
Sirius smiled again. "Okay, let's go..." A portal opened up behind him.  
  
"Where does that go?" Kinzoku asked.  
  
"Undernet..."  
  
"What!?" Everybody shouted.  
  
Andy was making unintelligable sounds. "B-b-b-but... Th.... The undernet!?!"  
  
"Just comeon!" Sirius stepped backwards into the portal.  
  
"I'm coming!" Joseph ran into the portal.  
  
Kinzoku and Ryuu shrugged and walked through, followed by Andy, Miyuu, and Gregario.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The group emerged in Undernet 2. Gregario looked around. "Oh, we're not that high up..."  
  
"You've been here?" Sirius' eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, actually... A few times..." Gregario looked back. "This is the second floor, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah, with the power source at the very top..." Sirius nodded. "Comeon, we have to find him..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
At another part of that same floor of the Undernet, Jezin was looking around. "Where'd the kid go... I meant to take care of him personally. Damn..."  
  
Jezin saw a tuft of blue hair poking out from behind a Datacube. He moved around, and the hair moved out from behind.  
  
Standing under it was a tall warrior in robes and armor.  
  
"Dynast..." Jezin smiled. "Nice to see you, this is turning out to be a good day afterall..."  
  
"Not exactly..." Dynast's eye twitched. "Why were you searching for me?"  
  
"He... Because of this..." Jezin reached behind him, and whispered. "Integrate..."  
  
Suddenly, Jezin threw a strange ball at Dynast. Dynast's eyes opened in shock, before the ball collided with him and dissapeared.  
  
"He..." Jezin walked over and picked it up. "You in there?" he tapped the side as if it was glass.  
  
Dynast's face appeared. "Damn you, you sonova bitch!"  
  
Jezin smiled. "Thank you..."  
  
"Comeon, we have to find him..."  
  
Jezin looked around, and saw the small group with Sirius at the head. "Ah, what perfect timing, I can give this a try..."  
  
Jezin grabbed onto the orb, and held it in front of him. "Hey, Sirius, I think I've got what you're looking for..."  
  
Sirius turned, followed by the others, to look at Jezin. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This..." Jezin held up the small ball. "Is now under my command... And how I intend to remove my rival once and for all!"  
  
Dynast's face appeared in the orb. "Jezin, if it kills him, then I'll do it..."  
  
Jezin held out the small orb farther, and slammed it into his chest, shouting "Integrate!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Much higher up in the Undernet, Dreamer collapsed. His body was awash with cuts and tears, his blood flowing freely on the ground. A tall man in a cloak was standing over him.  
  
"Dreamer, just keep trying..."  
  
Dreamer smiled faintly, as he rolled over. His face had aged a few years. "Yeah, I know, sensei..." Dreamer sat up, as the wounds healed themselves quickly.  
  
The sensei dissapeared, and Dreamer pulled himself into a meditating position. He began to breath deeply.  
  
Dreamer's mind slowly seemed to float out... Dissapearing, floating...  
  
Then he saw it...  
  
Dreamer's eyes snapped open, and he stood up. "Sensei, I saw it, I have to leave now!"  
  
The sensei reappeared. "I knew it would come, a time to test you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a brilliant flash, nearly lighting up all of that floor of the Undernet, and when it cleared, Jezin was standing, Dynast's armor over the top half of his body, and Jezin's purple hair was now tinted blue.  
  
"Die, Sirius!" Jezin dashed at Sirius, who jumped backwards. Jezin's voice was a combination of that of his own, and that of Dynast.  
  
"What's going on?" Joseph wondered. "Is he...?"  
  
"From what I can tell, by my teaching... Jezin and Dynast are... one person!" Seitamashii gulped.  
  
"Oh, CRAP!" Gregario shouted, as Jezin continued to make strikes at Sirius.  
  
One strike hit it's mark, sending Sirius reeling, his chest heavily bruised with only a single punch. Sirius rolled a bit, before stopping and standing up, albeit a bit slowly.  
  
"You... I intend on stopping you here..." Jezin smiled. "No more ONBA top official..."  
  
"Jezin..." Sirius looked up. "Don't do it..."  
  
"No, I'll finish you here!" Jezin smiled, as he held out an empty hilt. Suddenly, a large blade of darkness shot from the hilt. "Die!"  
  
Sirius yelled fiercly, and Jezin stopped.  
  
"Leave Sirius Alone!" Joseph growled, holding up the Great Cannon in his hands.  
  
"Oh, you want to play, do you...?" Jezin turned, and held out on hand. "Magnum Giga..."  
  
A huge burst of fire shot along the ground, tearing towards the group and leaving a trail of panels around it, splitting the group in two.  
  
"Now, Dark Rise!"  
  
Chains of darkness shot out of the empty floor, grabbing onto everybody and wrapping them up, the chains cutting into everybody's body, as if they were made of diamond.  
  
"It... hurts..." Andy muttered, trying to force his way out of it, only to find that it hurt more.  
  
"He, you're all fools..." Jezin laughed, before turning back to Sirius. Sirius was backed up a bit. "Hey, no running... Black Vine!"  
  
Black Vines shot along the ground, wrapping around Sirius. Sirius couldn't move, the thorns were drawing blood...  
  
Black vines, drawing blood from his forehead... Just like Dynast...  
  
Jezin raished the sword to Sirius' throat. "It ends here..."  
  
"No, it doesn't..."  
  
Jezin turned, to see Dreamer standing behind him, a long Ninjato (Ninja sword) in his hand, his bangs covering his right eye. "Comeon... Let's rock..."  
  
"Fool, to challenge me..." Jezin laughed, as he opened up his empty hand, and grasped several kunai. "Kunai Ace, Deuce, Triplex!" he threw them.  
  
They stuck into Dreamer, a couple in his chest, one in his right bicep, one in his cheek, but they didn't hurt that much. Blood came out of Dreamer's mouth.  
  
"Is that all? Please..." Dreamer smiled, dashing for Jezin.  
  
"Is that all? I can give you more..." Jezin raised the sword. Dreamer dashed down, under the blade, to the side, and brought the Ninjato around to Jezin's head.  
  
"Nice try!" Jezin ducked down, twisted, came back up under the sword, and pierced his own weapon into Dreamer's chest.  
  
Dreamer shouted, his eyes wide with something like fear.  
  
"Dreamer!" Andy freed his hands, loaded up a Giga Cannon, and fired it straight at Jezin.  
  
"You fool!" Jezin swung the blade around, and Dreamer came with it, the attack slamming into him, and the crack of his shoulderblade and spine shattering was obvious.  
  
"Dre... Dreamer..." Joseph cried out. "No, this can't be happening..."  
  
Dreamer's body slid off of the sword, dead on the ground, a pool of blood forming.  
  
"No, actually, it isn't happening..."  
  
A sharp fist slammed into Jezin's back, sending him flying onto Dreamer's body. Behind him stood...  
  
"What? I'm seeing double..." Gregario blinked and relooked. "No, that can't be real..."  
  
"Dreamer!" Miyuu shouted.  
  
"Did you like my Doppleganger?" Dreamer smiled. "Comeon..."  
  
"I'll have your hide for this..." Jezin swung the blade at Dreamer.  
  
Dreamer was suddenly behind Jezin, his foot kicking backwards into Jezin. Dreamer cleared his mind, and he felt his body lightening. His movements were fast, even for the super-powered Jezin.  
  
The chains of darkness broke, and the vines disssapeared, as Dreamer smashed a final blow at Jezin's chest, sending him flying. The armor of Dynast dissapeared, forming into a small orb and rolling to Sirius' feet.  
  
"I'll take this!" Sirius smiled, grabbing it. "But Dreamer... I thought you had dissapeared..."  
  
"I did..." Dreamer smiled. "Nor am I to be back yet, I still do not have them..."  
  
Suddenly, a burst of digital wind made Dreamer's bangs fly up, revealing a socket covered in scars, mixed with blood and data, something incredibly grotesque that was marked with an X-shaped scar.  
  
Miyuu caught herself trying to hurl. "I can't do that, he'd think I'm rude..."  
  
"My sensei gave me this... Masamune and Murasame..." Dreamer pointed to each half of the X as he said this.  
  
"What?" Ryuu muttered. "Aren't those the two Blades of Revenge... The other being..."  
  
"Muramasa..." Dreamer nodded. "I intend on getting them..."  
  
Dreamer suddenly smiled, as another figure, in the cloak, appeared behind him.  
  
"A navi!" Kinzoku realized fast.  
  
"Coming, Dreamer?"  
  
"Yes, Shadowman..." Dreamer nodded, as the two dissapeared.  
  
"S... Shadowman!?" Ryuu nearly fainted. Andy did.  
  
Sirius blinked. "Thank you guys either way... I needed your help... If you guys hadn't helped, I may very well be... dead..."  
  
Miyuu sighed. "No problem... But where is Joseph?"  
  
Joseph was wandering around. "Now, which way is out again...?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kisato? Kisato???" Hasara opened up Kisato's office.  
  
There he was, his body flat over his desk, a small black crimson stain on his back.  
  
Hasara looked blankly at Kisato's body for a moment, before it hit her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreamer reappeared in a shrine at the very top of the Undernet. He looked over to the floor on the far end.  
  
A young boy was sleeping there. His shirt was torn at the sleeves, his shorts stained with digital grass stains, a headband with the Grausherra Symbol upon his head, under purple hair.  
  
"He... Seinajii looks so peaceful... He does not need to know he has a lost brother..." Dreamer sighed.  
  
"Eh?" Seinjaii slowly sat up. "What was that?"  
  
"Nothing" Dreamer sighed again. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Seinjaii smiled. "You know, dad..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whenever I look at you while you're training, I see a demon... Your vengeance blurs your image in my mind... Makes you appear black with hatred..."  
  
Dreamer's eyebrow lifted. He wondered about Seinjaii.  
  
"And yet, when you look at me, and your mind is clear, I see a holy angel... A person who is not worried about the world around them... And who's mind is aflair with the thoughts of just the love of a father and son..."  
  
"And I'm just wondering, father, which one are you?" Seinjaii asked, something like innocence and curiousity in his eyes. He was short, yes, only about 2/3rds of Dreamer's height.  
  
"I myself am not sure..." Dreamer smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a small conference room, 14 figures were seated. Jezin stood up. "Listen, our top priorities are as follows. One, we must find out who those people are that were fighting. I suspect we invite them to the tournament..."  
  
There was a general agreement.  
  
"Two, we must recover Dynast..."  
  
Another agreement.  
  
"And three, we must make sure that this Tournament is a sucess..."  
  
"The rosters will be full, I am sure..." Kevin nodded. "You should already know..."  
  
"Yes, we've taken care in our picks... We did manage to do as you instructed, adding the fighters to the tournament..." a young woman in a beautiful crystal-like blue dress stood up. This was Fiegmund, one of the head Rogues under Jezin.  
  
"And four?" Aim was sitting at the other end.  
  
"Four?"  
  
"I know there's something about Tenka, who you took care of so suddenly..."  
  
There was a murmur. One of the people, next to Fiegmund, stood. His face brutish, but wise. "Excuse me? Was not Tenka under the orders of Lightgazer?"  
  
Lightgazer, who was a handsome young man in the group, didn't bother to stand. "I gave control of him to Jezin upon his request..."  
  
"What is it about Tenka, anyway, that made you remove him?" Aim asked. "We gained valuable information..."  
  
"That boy..." Jezin growled. "The blue-haired boy he had with him... The one who called him father..."  
  
"And you destroyed him because of that?" Riesz was standing now, something mean across her face.  
  
"What, you doubt my judgement?"  
  
"Hold your tounge, darling..." Hawk muttered, and Riesz sat down. Her face was still very mad.  
  
"But why?" Carlie asked. "Please, explain..."  
  
"I do not need to explain... This kid... He seemed so familiar..."  
  
"Explain!" Carlie stood up suddenly. "Please, sir, if I may say so, your actions of recent seem unreasonable..."  
  
"Carlie, stop this insolence..." Jezin growled, his eyes flashing black. Carlie sat back down quickly. "I do not need to explain. I need proof that child is gone, I know..."  
  
"You know what?" Lightgazer asked.  
  
"That he will cause many problems in the future, that is all you need to know..."  
  
Jezin walked out of the room without another word. He whipped out his Cyberband and opened up a video link.  
  
"You are Renon, aren't you?" Jezin asked into it, to a man who was carrying a briefcase.  
  
"Yes, of course I am. Oh, sir Jezin! Do you wish something?"  
  
"No, not right now. Renon, I know you have a 'web' that I could use at this time more then anything. I need you to find two children..."  
  
"Two children? There's indefinately many catches here..."  
  
"Right. One, they're in the Undernet. Two, they may be dead, in which case, I want proof that they are gone. Three, they are data, you must try to Log them out, and it will destroy them. Four, they are the sons of Dreamer. They are not to be underestimated. I want them gone!"  
  
Renon blinked. "And their names?"  
  
"Marius and Seinjaii Grausherra" 


	7. Storyline 2 Chapter 3 The Hunt

By Zelloss (Dreamer) Cybersystem Interactive RPG is NO LONGER AVAILABLE  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post this up... But it eventually will work out... ^^ Oh, and from this point on, Andy = Tsuki, just to let you know...  
  
Upon a Sad Note: We mourn the death of one so close upon the fixing of this chapter. Not human, nor an animal, but Cybersystem itself. This does NOT mean that the stories will stop, however!  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Medium  
  
Storyline 2 - Reaction Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 3 - The Hunt  
  
Dreamer stood at the edge of the Undernet, looking over the edge.  
  
A black, crab-like virus moved in slowly behind him.  
  
Then, there was a burst of black energy. Dreamer dissapeared.  
  
The black Dream Bit seemed pleased. It turned to scuttle off.  
  
There was four quick slashes, then the Dream Bit was in pieces. The data filtered off. Dreamer touched it, just barely, forming a Datasilver out of it, before popping it in his pocket. "Meh... Silly buggers, they are..."  
  
Dreamer walked back towards the shrine, which wasn't that far off.  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome to the Blackbane Tournament!" the loudspeaker boomed.  
  
Crowds in the virtual dome in Netopia whooped and cheered.  
  
"Hikara Kero here, bringing you live commentary from Netopia, here at the great Blackbane Arena!" Hikara shouted. "This is the Rogue's Tournament, run by those who generally are distrusted. Few outsiders are normally allowed to enter, but it seems that a number of them have been invited this year. The names of new non-rogues competing this year will be Shugotenshi Kinzoku, Awatore Tsuki, Tenjou Miyuu, Criscurolo Gregario, Yobuu Enkou, Katsuya Joseph, Seitamashii Ryuu, and Grave Manic!"  
  
The names each recieved somewhat of a cheer.  
  
"And with that stated, may the battles begin!"  
  
A virtual tournament roster popped up on a huge billboard, as the combatants prepared their places.  
  
*****  
  
Dreamer looked at Shadowman. "I have to have those swords! Now!"  
  
Shadowman laughed lowly. "You must earn them."  
  
"Then one more match!" Dreamer smiled, pulling out the Ninjato, and strapping on a classic Shuko Glove. A weird green fluid was on the spikes on the inside of the palm.  
  
Dreamer smiled. One hit with that...  
  
Shadowman accepted.  
  
The two stepped outside of the shrine. Seinjaii, slowly waking, walked out of the shrine, to go over and watch.  
  
Dreamer closed his eyes, wiping his mind clear.  
  
"Ha... so you know now!" Shadowman laughed.  
  
Then another thing entered Dreamer's mind.  
  
Seinjaii covered his eyes. "What... What? What did I just see?"  
  
Seinjaii removed his arm. That was not his father... That was a dark god that was fighting... The dark god..."  
  
"Dad..." Seinjaii looked at him.  
  
Dreamer's eyes were black, his hair messy and flying wildly about. For him, it had been 18 years since he had started the training at 10, but it had only been 18 days in real life. And now it was time to escape this.  
  
Dreamer dissapeared, and so did Seinjaii.  
  
Seinjaii kept seeing bits and pieces of the fight. There might be a clash on one side, and at the almost exact same time, he would see Shadowman's cloak for a moment on the other side of the small field.  
  
There was a pause, and Seinjaii saw Dreamer get slashed wide open. Seinjaii could then tell where they were going by the drops of blood.  
  
And then a shout.  
  
Seinjaii looked. Shadowman's face was raked by the Shuko Glove, and his data was becoming staticy.  
  
"What did you do?" Shadowman felt the wound. His fingers dissolved.  
  
"Virusite..." Dreamer laughed.  
  
"Virusite!?" Seinjaii gaped. "But... He always said..."  
  
"You said you wouldn't use it..." Shadowman glared.  
  
"Well, I lied" Dreamer stuck out his tounge, as Shadowman's data dissapeared.  
  
The three swords of revenge fell at Dreamer's feet. He picked them up, attaching them to his back.  
  
"Dad..." Seinjaii looked at his father.  
  
There was that dark god... Kaisuto himself, Satan in other words, was standing where Dreamer was, to Seinjaii.  
  
Dreamer turned back to Seinjaii, and sat down. The image dissipated somewhat. Dreamer had calmed down.  
  
"Dad... I saw... I saw..." Seinjaii blabbered.  
  
"I know" Dreamer nodded. "Listen. I have to track somebody down. If they come up here, try to hold them off!" Dreamer said. "Please!"  
  
"Al... Alright!" Seinjaii smiled.  
  
"Thanks, son..." Dreamer smiled.  
  
"Oh? Where am I now?"  
  
Dreamer and Seinjaii turned.  
  
A short, not-even-three-feet-tall kid walked over. He was the same height as Seinjaii. He had messy blue hair, and a rather lost look on his face. He was wearing tattered, dirty clothes, and his body was cut in several places.  
  
"Oh!" Seinjaii ran over, but Dreamer stopped him.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"It can't be..." Dreamer shook his head. "Seinjaii, watch your brother!"  
  
"Brother!?" both of them blinked, before Dreamer had dissapeared.  
  
"You're my brother?" the blue-haired boy asked.  
  
"I guess so..." Seinjaii saw the boy's heart. There was innocence, only slightly stained. Perhaps from the darkness around here.  
  
"I have to heal you up!" Seinjaii helped the boy up. "What's your name?"  
  
"M... Marius..."  
  
"Mine's Seinjaii" Seinjaii smiled at the boy. "Seinjaii Grausherra."  
  
"And the target is locked..." Renon sat on a tree, near the edge of the garden-like shrine.  
  
*****  
  
"Flood!" Miyuu shouted out. A cascade of water crossed the field. "Now, Mermaid!"  
  
Miyuu's feet twisted, becoming a mermaid's tail. She swam towards the target.  
  
Kevin jumped out of the water just in time to avoid Miyuu's Water Blade. Kevin looked around and took aim. "Advance Attack! Mastery and Golden Fist! Go, Golden Rocketpunch!"  
  
A huge, golden punch shot down into the water, and Miyuu barely swam out of the way. Kevin landed back in the water.  
  
"Pesky mermaid..." Kevin muttered, looking around, and spotting Miyuu's shadow.  
  
"Magnum Shot!" Miyuu swam down suddenly and punched. Holes shot up under Kevin, and he barely clung to the edge, as the land with the holes and the panels around it rose up from the water.  
  
"And now, Geyser!" Miyuu shouted, before Kevin could escape the holes. A huge burst of water shot Kevin up into the air.  
  
Kevin was soaked. As he was up in the air, Miyuu swam over rapidly, grabbing onto Kevin as he landed.  
  
"Ice Coffin!" Miyuu smiled.  
  
A huge casing of ice erupted around her. Kevin was logged out. The water drained away, and as the ice statue shattered, Miyuu stood victorious.  
  
*****  
  
Beside her, Ryuu and Tsuki were facing off.  
  
Ryuu raised his hands. "Grass Stage!"  
  
The ground shifted green, and Tsuki knew what this would mean.  
  
"Oh well..." Tsuki laughed. "Go, Kaiser Cannon!"  
  
A huge cannon formed in Tsuki's hand, and she fired at Ryuu.  
  
Ryuu raised his hands, a barrier forming to absorb the attack. "My turn! Old Wood!"  
  
Green energy flowed into Ryuu, before he shot his hands forward.  
  
Eight wooden spikes shot up on the panels around Tsuki, and she gulped.  
  
"No!" Tsuki shouted, as a last one shot up under her, logging her out.  
  
Ryuu looked over to Miyuu's arena, as she finished her battle. He smiled. She smiled back.  
  
*****  
  
Kinzoku and Gregario watched each other.  
  
Then, suddenly, Gregario was off, dashing towards Kinzoku. Kinzoku raised a pair of Dark Swords, standing in front of Gregario.  
  
"Datasilver, Quicker Move, Advance Attack, Volt Sabre!" Gregario teleported behind Kin, gripped the electrical, powerfull sword, and swung it at Kinzoku's back.  
  
Kinzoku shouted, jumping forwards, seriously hurt. "Oh? Is that all you have?"  
  
"Upload, Yo-Yo 1 and 2!" Gregario shouted, grabbing two yo-yos and swinging them forward with expert aim at Kinzoku.  
  
"Datasilver, Light Wall!" Kinzoku cried out. A large burst of light shot up in front of him. The Yo-Yos bounced off.  
  
"Sneaking..." Gregario sneered.  
  
Kinzoku appeared behind Gregario. "Dead on. Buster, Fenrir and Mihos, Load!" he punched Gregario hard in the back, put two pistols to Gregario's back, and opened fire.  
  
Several shots fired from each, making Gregario stumble over, nearly as defeated as Kinzoku.  
  
"You cheap little..." Gregario spat.  
  
"Same to you" Kinzoku smiled.  
  
"Yo-Yo 3, SP, Load!" Gregario commanded, grabbing two Yo-Yos, one of which was glowing. He whirled them around, showing off, and forming an effective barrier.  
  
Kinzoku looked for a moment. "Fancy play, my friend... But..."  
  
"But?" Gregario asked, slowly moving forwards.  
  
"Allow me to show you my way of doing things" Kinzoku raised his hands. "Holy Strike!"  
  
Gregario's eyes opened as a beam of light shot from Kin's hands, logging him out.  
  
Kinzoku smiled. "Why take a risk?" he told himself.  
  
*****  
  
"Who are you?" Joseph looked at his opponent.  
  
The teen across from him had spiky blonde hair and a denim jacket over a blue shirt.  
  
"My name is Manic Grave" the boy smiled, and clenched his fist. There was fire in his eyes. "Are you ready to battle?"  
  
"Sure!" Joseph smiled. "Activate Advance! Magical Sword, Mastery! Go, Triple Slash Wave!"  
  
Joseph slashed rapidly, three waves shooting through the air at Manic.  
  
Manic smiled, raising his hand, and created a Guard data. The first two shattered the guard, and Manic put up his hand to stop the third one. It slashed his left hand open, and he took damage.  
  
"Why not dodge?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Because I don't need to..." Manic smiled. "Activate Data, Quickermove!"  
  
"Counter Teleporting!" Joseph cried out. Manic's body was stunned.  
  
Joseph ran forwards, drawing a long sword from it's sheath. "Knight Sword!"  
  
As Joseph swung, Manic dissapeared.  
  
"Where is he?" Joseph looked around wildly.  
  
"Right here!" Manic tossed his Cloak bit aside, appearing behind Joseph. "Body Burner Special!"  
  
Manic's body erupted in flame. Joseph was charred, nice and crispy, and logged out.  
  
*****  
  
Enkou stood alone, facing Dolan. Both were somewhat weakened.  
  
Dolan looked as his younger brother, Kevin, was beaten. "I'm going to tear you up, kid, and then beat that girl!"  
  
"Riiight" Enkou grinned.  
  
"Summon Viri, Mosquito SP!"  
  
Three mosquito appeared in front of Dolan, zipping for Enkou.  
  
"Activate, Discus 3" Enkou smiled, grabbing the metal, spiked frisbee, and throwing it. The discus knocked down two of the mosquitos, as the flew towards him.  
  
"You missed one!" Dolan smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Enkou watched as the discus bounced off of one of the datacubes, flying right back at a slight angle then before, and sawing up the other Mosquito.'  
  
"Not bad..." Dolan smiled.  
  
The discus richocheted off the angled edge of the stadium, and shot up into the crowd, just at seat level. As the crowd rose to avoid it, a wave was done.  
  
"Damn you!" Dolan shouted.  
  
"He he he..." Enkou smiled. "I told you, you're not beating me!"  
  
"Buster Moon Beam, Load!" Dolan raised his hands forwards.  
  
Several purple beams of energy shot at Enkou. He dived, but not before one hit.  
  
"What is that going to do?" Enkou laughed. "Recovery Rank 6!"  
  
Enkou felt his data patch up, then it stopped. He didn't feel complete...  
  
"Moon beam will lower your endurance permanently while in the Cyberworld..." Dolan boasted. "My own creation..."  
  
"It doesn't matter much!" Enkou laughed. "Datasilver, Heavy Weight, Hard Weight, Solid Weight!"  
  
Three barbells appeared high above Enkou. They swung down.  
  
Dolan dived for cover, the barbells passing over him.  
  
"Now... Datasilver, Machineguns!"  
  
Two machineguns popped up beside Enkou, pelting Dolan with their shots.  
  
"And... Advance Attack, Giga Time Bomb!"  
  
A big Time Bomb appeared on the field, between Dolan and Enkou.  
  
Dolan was about to get up, but the barbells were swinging overhead. As he tried to move forwards, he noticed that the machineguns would get him if he moved any further forwards.  
  
"Ah, f***..." Dolan cursed, as the Timebomb exploded. Enkou smiled.  
  
"Pathetic..." Enkou turned, and looked into the stands.  
  
No! It couldn't be!  
  
Miyuu and the others had seen it to.  
  
Dreamer was sitting there. 


	8. Storyline 2 Chapter 4 Aim of the Game

By Zelloss (Dreamer)  
  
Cybersystem Interactive RPG is now re-available at groups.msn.com/cybersystemgaiden  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's a continuing part to our everlasting story... ^^ Oh, and... Cybersystem Gaiden is up - It's a 'side-story' to Cybersystem, but I'm no doubt going to be adding some stuff between the two of them. EG: Amethyst replaced Miyuu, Tsuki changed (Once AGAIN) to Violet... But that'll come later!  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Medium-High  
  
Storyline 2 - Reaction  
  
Storyline By - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Author - Dreamer Grausherra  
  
Chapter 4 - Aim of the Game  
  
Dreamer looked down at the others from the stands. There was something like a smile on his face, although it was cruel and twisted. He looked so much older... Like he had aged ten years since they had last seen him. His previously short hair had grown long and fine.  
  
"Do you see him up there too...?" Miyuu looked up at Dreamer.  
  
"Hai..." Ryuu walked over to stand beside her.  
  
Then, suddenly, Dreamer was down there with them.  
  
"ACK!" Joseph shouted. "Do NOT do that!"  
  
Dreamer smiled. "Something the matter, Joseph?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit..." Joseph looked at Dreamer like as if the latter was crazy. "Don't just suddenly appear out of nowhere! It's freaky!"  
  
"Whatever" Dreamer muttered, looking at the others. "Seeing you guys... ah, the memories..."  
  
"Who's this?" Manic walked over to the group, looking at Dreamer.  
  
"My name is Dreamer Grausherra..." Dreamer smiled politely.  
  
If Manic had any shock from recognition, he held it well. "My name is..."  
  
"Manic Grave. I know. I've been watching" Dreamer smiled. "My eye, though, turns to another direction..."  
  
Dreamer's left eye shifted to look to the left, the other one was still covered by his bangs.  
  
Everybody looked to the left.  
  
Aim and Sirius were Netbattling.  
  
*****  
  
Seinjaii looked at his brother, who was lying on the ground, on a soft sheet over stones right next to a fountain, water dripping on Marius' body.  
  
"To think that we're brothers..." Seinjaii laughed a bit. "I can see it, though..."  
  
Marius nodded. "I always thought Tenka was dad... But I never knew mother..."  
  
"Dad never speaks of her, no..." Seinjaii muttered. "Not a word except her name. Some witch named Actrise."  
  
Marius laughed a bit, catching a bit of water on his tounge. "It's so peacefull up here... And yet, all the viri, and everything that goes on at the top of this place..."  
  
Seinjaii shrugged. "Something dad set up. No hostile forces are supposed to be able to enter."  
  
"Right" Marius smiled.  
  
Seinjaii looked around for a moment. "At least, that's what I've always been told. But most of the time, dad is around... He's not usually gone this long..."  
  
Marius sat up. There was an innocent smile on his face. "Ah, don't worry about it!"  
  
Seinjaii thought, seeing a truly innocent young child in Marius' heart. "Yeah... don't worry about it... You're right..."  
  
*****  
  
Aim and Sirius locked swords. In a quick move, Sirius slammed his boot down across Aim's chest, sending him backwards.  
  
Aim stumbled a bit, before standing tall, still holding the sword. "You know, Sirius, there are many ways to win a battle..."  
  
"I doubt you know them" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Virusite?" Aim asked.  
  
"Heard of what?" Sirius asked back.  
  
"Virusite. Net Poison. Deadly stuff, able to destroy a person's cyberbody. It's only found on the highest levels of the Undernet, really. As it would happen, you're already infected..."  
  
Sirius looked at his hands. His right finger flickered for a moment.  
  
"Interesting game you're playing here..." Sirius smiled.  
  
"No game" Aim grinned. "Sirius, you fool... You simple, simple fool. With your condition, I'd be logging out right now, or else you might just lose something important permanently!"  
  
"Oh?" Sirius grinned. "If I logged out before doing this..."  
  
Sirius teleported behind Aim, grabbing the Paladin Sword and slicing through Aim, and following up with a shocking grab attack. As Aim was paralyzed, Sirius smiled. "Holy Strike!" he grinned, sending a bolt of light into Aim's back. Aim logged out.  
  
"I'd lose my honor" Sirius quickly followed suit, logging out as well.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you see that man?" Dreamer asked.  
  
"Sirius?" Kinzoku asked.  
  
"No. Aim" Dreamer responded.  
  
"The professor?" Ryuu asked. "Why?"  
  
"That man is a source of evil..." Dreamer's eyes narrowed. "Now that he has been eliminated, he will go to take the final action while the others are busy..."  
  
"The final action?" Miyuu asked.  
  
"Stop being so confuzling..." Gregario's eyes spun.  
  
"Listen. In the cyberworld right now, just behind Netopia Castle, is a brick that is red, unlike the others. It's not easy to spot though. Go there, and hit the brick. It'll open up a passage to the Undernet. Make your way to the Power Source."  
  
"But the tournament..." Miyuu cried out.  
  
"You have to do it" Dreamer responded. "Just trust me on this."  
  
The group looked at each other.  
  
"Dreamer, you haven't explained a thing. There's no reason for us to trust..." Joseph began.  
  
But Dreamer was already gone.  
  
"Well, now what?" Tsuki looked at the others.  
  
"I have no idea..." Manic shrugged.  
  
"Well, we could always..." Kinzoku began.  
  
*****  
  
Seinjaii fell backwards, looking up at Marius. "Alright, you win..."  
  
Marius smiled. "Told you I'm faster!"  
  
The two laughed.  
  
Seinjaii's head rolled to the side, looking at the trees at the edge of the shrine.  
  
His eyes froze.  
  
"Marius, get inside, quickly..." Seinjaii muttered.  
  
"What?" Marius looked around. "Dream Bits?"  
  
"No..." Seinjaii stood up quickly, grabbing Marius' collar and pulling him inside the shrine quickly.  
  
"So they know we're here..." Renon grinned. "Umar, Lian, Hoy! The three of you, get ready!"  
  
Three voices rang back in unison in Renon's headset. "We are, sir."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
*****  
  
Aim ran through the Undernet, taking giant leaps and crossing quickly to the top floor.  
  
He looked around. The shrine... and past that... was the source...  
  
Aim rolled the globe containing Dynast's data in his hand.  
  
"I know how to unlock your real power..." Aim grinned. "After all, being so close, I think we'd be able to do this with ease..."  
  
Dynast's voice was harsh. "Zel would never have let you do this..."  
  
"But Zel isn't alive anymore, now, is he?" Aim laughed.  
  
"When judgement falls upon your head, he'll be watching and laughing" Dynast smiled back. "I assure you."  
  
"I doubt that" Aim took off running.  
  
*****  
  
A young teenager with short, spiky black hair walked along the edge of the Pagoda. "Sir..." he said.  
  
Renon's voice came back over. "What?"  
  
"Something is watching me..."  
  
"Nonsense, Lian!"  
  
"No. Something..." the teenager looked up at the trees, seeing apples...  
  
There were no apples in the net... were there?  
  
The apples jumped down suddenly, growing wings and fangs.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Lian shouted, as they grabbed his limbs, and began to fly him away.  
  
*****  
  
Seinjaii and Marius huddled inside of a small room in the shrine. Paintings of ancient creatures surrounded the walls.  
  
Seinjaii smiled. "The shrine's defenses... Don't move..." Seinjaii stood up, a small card slipping out of his pocket. He walked forward, keeping his eye on each of the pictures.  
  
Marius picked up the card. He looked at it. On it was a beautiful scene, like nothing he had ever seen before. Trees, a huge pond, a light peaking over the mountains... but he had never seen such things in such beauty! That light...? What was it?  
  
"What is this?" Marius asked.  
  
Seinjaii turned, then caught himself. "Oh, hell..."  
  
The dragon on the far wall began to animate.  
  
The golden paper-thin dragon slithered off of the wall and moved along the ground. The two stood frozen, before Seinjaii remembered something.  
  
"Stop!" Seinjaii commanded.  
  
"Who are you...?" the serpent slithered.  
  
"Seinjaii, son of Dreamer, the owner of this shrine..." Seinjaii said.  
  
"The owner of this shrine was defeated by Dreamer. So that does make him the owner..." the dragon's tounge flicked out. "Can I help you young children?"  
  
"There are enemies around the shrine. They wish to destroy it" Seinjaii muttered. "Get the defenders online."  
  
"The attackers have already been ejected" the dragon smiled. "If you are referring to the one man who has torn our defenses up, he is going towards the Power Center..."  
  
"The... The Power Center!?" Seinjaii looked at the dragon. "Marius, we have to get out of here! That must be the one dad..."  
  
"What's going on!?" Marius cried out. Seinjaii grabbed his collar and dragged him through a hidden passageway, quickly reaching one of the roofs of the pagoda-like shrine and dropping down to ground level.  
  
"Wait..." Marius muttered. "What was that picture? It was so beautiful..." he smiled as he ran alongside Seinjaii.  
  
"It's the real world" Seinjaii replied. "But... if you are my brother... I don't think we'll ever really see it..."  
  
"What?" Marius asked.  
  
"We're born of data" Seinjaii explained. "We have no human soul, we never existed as humans. And since being able to go from Cyberworld to Human World requires those two things... We can't..."  
  
"I see..." Marius looked at him, understanding, somehow.  
  
*****  
  
Miyuu, Kinzoku, Joseph, Manic, Enkou, Gregario, Ryuu, and Tsuki raced into the top floor of the Undernet.  
  
"I told you it would be worth it..." Kinzoku smiled.  
  
"Just look at all of this..." Tsuki looked around, licking her lips. "It's beautiful... Violet would love this place..."  
  
Gregario laughed a bit nervously. "Listen... Let's get moving... Before... Before..."  
  
"Before?" Ryuu asked.  
  
"Before something pops out of nowhere at us" Joseph answered.  
  
Dreamer appeared in front of them. "Like this?"  
  
Joseph screamed and jumped up five feet. "Do NOT do that!"  
  
Dreamer smiled, meekly. "Listen, you'd better get going... I need to make sure things are going okay..."  
  
The group ran off. One stayed behind. Dreamer's left eye focused on Enkou.  
  
"So what do you want?" Dreamer asked.  
  
Enkou's face was covered in shadow. "Dreamer... It's nice to be in such a place, isn't it? Unlike the rest of the net, here I can use my full powers..."  
  
Dreamer smiled a bit. "What nonsense are you thinking of right now?"  
  
Enkou raised his head, the shadow mostly dissapearing. His face had sharpened, turning to something like that of an eagle. The one eye that could be seen was black, the pupil shaped like a crescent moon.  
  
Indeed, Enkou had changed in total. His body was becoming sleeker, and in a flurry of black feathers, wings shot out of his back.  
  
"I intend to finish vengeance for what was done to me and my father... I will finish you all off with the same curse you finished my father off with... Dreamer, you will be the first... Consider yourself lucky. You won't have to see the others suffer, as I regain the lost honor of my family!" Enkou grinned, diving suddenly for Dreamer.  
  
Dreamer raised a hand. "Ninjato!" he smiled, the sword forming. "Do you dare come closer?"  
  
Enkou seemed to pause in mid-air. Then, suddenly, his wings flapped, creating a burst of dark air.  
  
Dreamer was pushed backwards, slamming into a Data Cube, bruising his back and almost breaking it with that level of force.  
  
"I don't need to come close..." Enkou's mouth, now almost a beak, licked it's lips.  
  
"Well, then..." Dreamer smiled. He held the Ninjato in one hand and a Shuko Glove wrapping the other, the virusite long gone from it's claws.  
  
"It'll be fun chewing you apart..." Enkou grinned. Many scars were across his body, some only weak hints of battle, some large scars. One in particular was in a gap in his chest, perhaps the freshest one, where a knife had been plunged.  
  
"The scars..." Dreamer smiled.  
  
"The mark of my fathers to my ancestors..." Enkou's eyes thinned. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Prepare to add a few to that collection..." Dreamer ran forwards towards the hawk-Enkou. Dreamer's hair flew up, turning darker. And his own eyes turned black as night.  
  
*****  
  
The group ran to the Power Core. It was a large antennae, standing at the center of the Undernet.  
  
"Oh my god..." Ryuu looked up. "It's so big..."  
  
"It's the source of all the power in the undernet..." Miyuu looked around. There was a huge field between here and the base...  
  
Her eyes fell upon two bodies.  
  
"Oh!" Miyuu ran over to the two bodies, everybody else following suit.  
  
As Miyuu approached, one of them, who had black-purple hair and a white headband which was now soaked with blood, pushed himself off of the ground and looked up.  
  
Miyuu gaped, freezing.  
  
The boy's face was covered in blood, his white shirt and sash, and black pants stained with red blood. Kunais and shuriken stuck from his skin, some pulled out, others still inside. One was even sticking deep into the boy's cheek.  
  
But that wasn't what got her most.  
  
The child's left arm was seemingly torn off. Strips of fabric covered a heavily bleeding stump, although it was healing fast. There wasn't even a shoulder.  
  
"Oh my god..." Tsuki ran over. The others followed suit.  
  
Miyuu ran over first, though, reaching the kid, and helping lift him up.  
  
"What happened to you?" Miyuu asked.  
  
The boy looked up at Miyuu. "Oh... are you... the angel to take me away...?" the boy asked. "Are you here to bring me and my brother to rest?"  
  
"Don't speak like that!" Ryuu said. "You're quite alive!"  
  
"Am I...?" the boy looked at Miyuu. "Then that is what this pain is..." he tried to lift himself onto one knee. As he did, a shuriken dug farther into his knee, making him scream out. The end of the kunai could be seen clearly in the boy's mouth, just over his tounge.  
  
"Oh, my god, don't move a muscle..." Miyuu stopped the boy. "Listen, we're going to heal you up."  
  
"What about what Dreamer said? We have to get to the core..." Manic said.  
  
"And let two children die?" Joseph looked at Manic. "That's... quite rude!"  
  
"Listen, you guys stay behind if you want. I have to go on ahead..." Manic took off running.  
  
"W... Wait up..." Kinzoku followed after Manic.  
  
"I'm going too..." Gregario took off after those two.  
  
Tsuki, Joseph, Ryuu, and Miyuu stayed behind. Tsuki walked over to the other one.  
  
The other boy had short, messy blue hair, and looked to be the same age. In fact, the two, it seemed, looked almost similar enough to be twins, once you got past the colors.  
  
This boy had taken less of a beating. His body showed many scars, but he would probably be okay. If he got medical attention, anyway. A steady, slow flow of blood was coming from his lips even now, as his head was rolled to the side. Lots of cuts... Obviously, the same technique had not been used on the person.  
  
"What's your name?" Miyuu looked hard at the other child.  
  
"S... Seinjaii..." Seinjaii breathed out. "And... I have to stop... for father... stop... Core... stop power... for father... stop the man..."  
  
"Who? What man?" Ryuu asked, kneeling down.  
  
Seinjaii looked up. "I have... I have to stop... Aim..." Seinjaii collapsed forward, unconcious.  
  
Tsuki and Miyuu looked at each other. "Listen, you two. Go on, get out of here. Get up there." Tsuki commanded. "We'll watch these two..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryuu looked at them.  
  
"We'll be fine, Ryuu-san" Miyuu responded. "Just go..."  
  
"Right" Ryuu and Joseph turned to run off.  
  
"And Ryuu..." Miyuu looked up at Ryuu.  
  
Ryuu looked at Miyuu, stopping. "What?"  
  
Ryuu smiled inwardly. If this was the kind of situation he had thought it was, the girl would say 'Good Luck', but she'd be meaning something else...  
  
"Don't let our friends get beaten up!" Miyuu smiled.  
  
Ryuu tried to smile. "Sure... Yeah, sure..." he turned and ran off.  
  
"What is it with men?" Tsuki wondered.  
  
"What is it with women?" Ryuu wondered. 


	9. Storyline 2 Chapter 5 Behind the Masqu...

By Zelloss (Dreamer)  
  
Cybersystem Interactive RPG is now re-available at groups.msn.com/cybersystemgaiden  
  
Author's Note: WARNING: Terrible, TERRIBLE puns!!!  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Medium  
  
Storyline 2 - Reaction  
  
Chapter 5 - Behind the Masquerade  
  
Kinzoku, Manic, Joseph, Ryuu, and Gregario dashed forwards, towards the huge spire that stood at the top of the net.  
  
"Look! It's him!" Kinzoku shouted, pointing.  
  
At the base of the spire, a figure could be seen. Power was flying from the antennae into the ground, and spreading around, all eventually connecting back to him. The net was starting to darken.  
  
"What is he trying to do?" Manic shouted.  
  
"He's gathering power... For something..." Ryuu kept running. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"Heavy Weight! Magical Sword!" Joseph shouted. He tossed the shining ball over his shoulder, as he grabbed the long, glowing, rainbow-colored sword.  
  
"What is he...?" Gregario watched, as the weight swung back... Then...  
  
*WHAP*  
  
"HAAA!" Joseph was smashed in the back, and was sent like a golf ball straight towards Aim. The others ran behind him.  
  
Aim looked up, just in time. He caught the sword with one hand.  
  
Blood leaked from his palm, as Aim muttered something. The sword dissapeared.  
  
"So, you're going to try and stop me, are you?" Aim laughed. He swung his palm into Joseph's chest, sending the young teen flying. In the other hand, he held a strange, glowing orb. Dynast was inside, Joseph could tell. Aim tossed it over his head, and it stayed there.  
  
Joseph rolled on the ground, his cyberbody becoming battered. He stood up, slowly, and looked at Aim.  
  
"It's foolish to try and fight me..." Aim smiled, as the others caught up to Joseph.  
  
Ryuu tapped the side of his helmet, and a visor sweeped over his eye. He looked hard at Aim.  
  
Ryuu froze. "Oh... my god... This power is... it's... it's..."  
  
"Incredible" Aim laughed. "I know."  
  
"There's no way, not even all of us together... No way in hell we can beat him!" Ryuu exclaimed, stunned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreamer stood hard, looking at the hawk-like Enkou.  
  
Then, suddenly, Dreamer was dashing forward, holding the Ninjato in one hand. His speed was incredible.  
  
Enkou shot up. Dreamer dissapeared, for a moment. Enkou pushed backwards, and it was to his luck, as Dreamer jumped down from above Enkou.  
  
"You're fast..." Enkou laughed.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself..." Dreamer grinned, as he made another dash for Enkou.  
  
Enkou grinned, shooting forward and turning, as Dreamer dissapeared. He gave a hard flap of his wings.  
  
A burst of black air shot out, but Dreamer wasn't there.  
  
Enkou's right arm was torn open, as Dreamer dropped down behind him. "You can't take me on... I know all of your moves..."  
  
"No you don't" Enkou laughed. "There's no way you can..."  
  
"Possible know what I'm thinking right now, miserable scum?" Dreamer finished. Enkou stopped, cold.  
  
"So you can read minds..." Enkou laughed. "Is it because of Blackfang?"  
  
"It's because of what I was taught... And I have a job to do..." Dreamer dashed for Enkou, dissapearing.  
  
Enkou laughed, folding his wings up around himself.  
  
Dreamer appeared in mid air, and dropped, bringing the spiked palm of his Shuko Glove straight into Enkou's wing.  
  
The wing tore open, green virusite dropping from it.  
  
"Virusite!?" Enkou gaped. "What!? Where?"  
  
"I won't tell you that. Now, then I suggest you log out, before the virus deletes you permanently..."  
  
Enkou paused, but his wing was already fading. "I'll be back, Dreamer..."  
  
Dreamer laughed, his hair turning back to purple and his eyes calming. "I'm sure you will. I'd hate to see you go for good!"  
  
Enkou collapsed to the ground, his body turning back to normal. The damaged wing was faded out, the virusite gone from him, but he was still exhausted.  
  
Dreamer turned towards the others, and ran off, going as fast as he could.  
  
Then he saw his sons.  
  
Dreamer looked down at them for a moment. Then he looked at Miyuu.  
  
"Take care of them... Or else" he warned, before dashing off.  
  
Miyuu and Tsuki sat, stunned.  
  
"Did you just... hear something?" Tsuki asked, looking up from Marius.  
  
"Yes..." Miyuu nodded. "I think we'd better take care of these two."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sirius and Jezin looked at each other. "Did you see? They just left..." Sirius gulped. "And I think I saw Dreamer..."  
  
"Aim took off. He's got Dynast, doesn't he?" Jezin asked.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Then we've got no time! Comeon!" Jezin shouted, taking off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aim laughed. Manic jumped towards him.  
  
"Try this! Burner Special!"  
  
"Advance Attack, Deluxe Watertower!" Aim slammed his hand into the ground. A huge tower of water washed out from under Manic, sending him flying up into the air, crashing beside the others.  
  
He panted for a few moments, his fire obviously doused.  
  
"You bastard!" Kinzoku ran towards Aim. "Holy Strike!"  
  
"Dark Wall!" Aim laughed. A tall barrier of darkness erupted in front of him, absorbing the attack.  
  
"And, now," the barrier dissapeared, "Try this! Mass Bomb!"  
  
Aim hurled a blue orb towards Kinzoku. Kinzoku ran for it.  
  
"Not so fast! Zap Ring Special!"  
  
Aim grabbed a huge glowing hoop of energy, and hurled it at Kinzoku. It hit him, and he was suddenly wrapped up in coils of electricity. The blast of the huge bomb caught him, knocking him out and severely burning his sides. Part of his bicep was blown open, the muscle showing itself, blood pooling beside Kinzoku.  
  
"Damnit! Kinzoku!!! Grass Stage!" Ryuu shouted. "Old Wood, Summon!"  
  
The field was covered in grass. Eight wooden towers spread out around Aim.  
  
"Salamander Flame!" Aim laughed, and the towers burst into flame. A ball of fire shot out at Ryuu.  
  
"Not this time!" Gregario jumped for Ryuu, knocking him over and out of the way. The ball of fire exploded in the background.  
  
"Thanks..." Ryuu muttered, passing out from shock. Gregario stood up.  
  
"Yo Yo 3, SP!" Gregario commanded, grabbing the two and swinging them about, dashing towards Aim.  
  
"You're a fool!" Aim laughed. "Do you think you have a shot where others failed?"  
  
"I sure do!" Gregario dashed to the side, grabbing both Yo-Yos in his hands.  
  
"Try me!" Aim grinned.  
  
"Art of Yo-Fu!" Gregario grinned back. "High and Yo [Low]"  
  
Gregario pulled back, and shot the two Yo-Yos out behind him. He swung the right one around high, and the left one around low.  
  
Aim jumped the bottom one, his arm catching the string of the other. It wrapped tight around the Yo-Yo.  
  
Aim gave his arm a pull, taking the string with him and disarming Gregario's Yo-Yo SP.  
  
"Yo-Yo 2! Now, Art of the Yola [Bola]!"  
  
Gregario swung his two Yo-Yos around, and then launched one suddenly. It swung horizontaly, catching Aim around the neck.  
  
Aim grabbed for the string, but the Yo-Yo latched onto the back of Aim's shirt collar.  
  
Aim choked for a moment, as the Yo-Yo cut into the side of his neck, drawing blood. He grabbed the cord, and snapped it quickly, dislodging the weapon.  
  
Already, Gregario had pulled out his last Yo-Yo, and dashed towards Aim. "Y [X]-Strike!"  
  
Gregario swung both Yo-Yos in a cross-like shape.  
  
Aim extended one steel foot, and the two Yo-Yos shattered on contact.  
  
"My weapons!" Gregario cried out. "You cruel little..."  
  
Aim smashed Gregario hard across the skull, sending him crashing, his head cut wide open. He fell to the ground, his head bleeding.  
  
"Gregario!" Joseph pulled himself up and ran over. "Are you okay?"  
  
The blood started to pool around Gregario's head. He was unconcious.  
  
"Of course he's not okay... And you shouldn't be!" Aim laughed. "Falcon Punch, Activate!" he punched towards Joseph.  
  
Joseph closed his eyes. Impact didn't come.  
  
The invisible punch had been deflected. Dreamer stood in front of him.  
  
Slowly, Ryuu rose to his feet. "Dreamer... What is Aim...?"  
  
Kinzoku pushed himself back into conciousness. He held his bicep as he tried to sit decently, recovering and watching.  
  
"He needs to be destroyed before he frees Dynast..." Dreamer growled. "Aim, I've had about enough of your games. And I know who you really are."  
  
"Really, now?" Aim laughed. "Are you so sure of that? Then who am I?"  
  
"Great-uncle Matson Grausherra, I demand that you stop this" Dreamer demanded.  
  
Aim froze. "So you do know!"  
  
He raised his head a bit. Slowly, the long brown hair fell away, revealing short, untidy, purple hair. The clothes peeled away, revealing a black t-shirt and black jeans, both made out of some thin, wrinkly fabric. Several holes dotten the shirt and jeans, revealing battle scars.  
  
"Matson...?" Ryuu blinked. "Who...?"  
  
"Zel's brother... His evil brother..." Dreamer muttered.  
  
"But... How...?"  
  
"It is a long story. He should have died with the Cybersuits..." Dreamer muttered. "But no... He got trapped here in the Cyberworld instead... And now he's tried to come back and take revenge..."  
  
"You've got it..." Matson grinned. "But I can't let you live any longer..."  
  
Matson dived forwards, a long dark sword forming in his hand.  
  
Dreamer dived towards Matson. "Cover your eyes, sir Joseph. This will get ugly."  
  
Dreamer stabbed upwards, catching and removing Matson's left arm. It flew off more then dropped off, blood stemming from the wound. Part of the bone could be seen sticking out.  
  
Joseph quickly averted his gaze, but Ryuu watched.  
  
Dreamer turned around, and spun, hacking off Matson's opposite leg before Matson had even turned. Matson started to fall, more blood shooting out of his leg, muscle spreading all over the ground. The orb dropped to the ground and rolled.  
  
Matson finally managed to shout out in pain, and before he was even down, there was a few more cuts.  
  
Joseph looked up, turned away from the others.  
  
A glob of muscle flew past Joseph... Was that his stomach? Joseph wondered.  
  
Joseph suddenly felt like his own stomach was about to empty.  
  
Ryuu gazed, entranced. "Oh my god... Dreamer... Why did you...?"  
  
Kinzoku stared, as a couple flecks of blood dotted his face. "Even... even I wouldn't... Oh... Nobody... Nobody deserves..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Miyuu and Tsuki watched, as a bit of muscle flew from the group towards them. Miyuu and Tsuki exchanged looks.  
  
"Oh my god..." Miyuu gaped. "Do you think this..."  
  
"Was Aim that did this?" Tsuki offered.  
  
"No, that this WAS Aim?" Miyuu pointed to it.  
  
"Dreamer must have meant buisness..." Tsuki stuck her tounge out. "Bit brutal though..."  
  
"A bit?" Miyuu gulped. "Look... You can see bits of blood and muscle and skin... And you say that's only a bit?"  
  
Tsuki looked down, having no want to tell Miyuu.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miyuu asked.  
  
"If I told you, you'd have to promise not to tell anybody..." Tsuki looked away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a killer" Tsuki muttered. "Not as bad as Dreamer... But... I am."  
  
"I never... I never..." Miyuu gaped.  
  
"Every full moon it happens... That's why you never see me then... I just... kill people... Without even wanting to..." Tsuki looked down.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing..." Miyuu ran over and grabbed onto her. "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret..."  
  
"Thank you..." Tsuki smiled. "Now what about the kids?"  
  
"Who... kids?" Seinjaii finally was stirring, he was breathing. And obviously, hearing.  
  
"Did you hear?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Seinjaii slowly tried to push himself up. "I just woke up, okay!"  
  
Miyuu laughed. "Here, let me help you..."  
  
Marius let out a soft moan, and started breathing again. Tsuki ran over and grabbed him.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing..." Tsuki looked at the wounded child.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dreamer knelt down, tired. "I've used up so much..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to slow down time to do that..." Dreamer muttered. "I had to use so much energy I broke the laws... Of time and space... I broke them to kill him... Let me rest for a bit..."  
  
Dreamer collapsed, landing in a pool of Matson's blood. The undernet began to brighten up again, the spire stopped sparkling.  
  
Joseph ran over. "Dreamer? Dreamer?"  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Miyuu cried out. She was kinda half-walking half-crawling, Seinjaii on her left, being supported over her shoulder via his right arm. Tsuki was carrying Marius in her arms. Behind her, slowly, came Enkou, still recovering.  
  
Seinjaii saw his father. He quickly moved away from Miyuu, stumbling a bit, but running over. "Dad! Dad!"  
  
Marius looked over, and forced himself out of Tsuki's hands. He landed, took a moment, then quickly tried to make his way over to his father. He reached him the same time as Seinjaii.  
  
Seinjaii collapsed onto his knees, the shuriken that had once been there now removed. He grabbed his dad's shoulder.  
  
"The fool get himself killed?" Enkou curse.  
  
"Dad... Are you okay?" Seinjaii cried out.  
  
"Daddy...?" Marius looked at him.  
  
"He's okay, I think..." Seinjaii smiled. "Listen, you can hear him breathing..."  
  
Marius paused, listening. "Oh... Oh thank god, he's okay, daddy's okay!"  
  
Miyuu smiled. They were so innocent... They didn't even seem to notice the blood that was staining their pants... or the head that had falled beside them... Sliced wide open...  
  
Miyuu held in her lunch.  
  
Enkou looked at the kids. "Dreamers sons?" he thought. "I didn't know... Well, I cannot take my revenge on Dreamer if he is dead... But he will be weakened if he loses his sons... Yes, that's what I will have to do..."  
  
Seinjaii looked at Maton's smashed skull. "What...? What is that!?"  
  
He pointed.  
  
A wisp of black smoke was rising from Matson's mutilated head.  
  
Marius looked at it. He backed off, instinctively, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Something's wrong..." Seinjaii looked at it. "This... this is so evil..."  
  
Sirius and Jezin ran towards them. "Are we too late!?"  
  
"Stay back!" Seinjaii shouted, but it was too late.  
  
A black chain of energy shot from both of their shoulders, zooming into the black ball of light. It grew in size.  
  
"Something... What...?" Sirius collapsed to his knees. "I feel so weak... What's happening...?"  
  
"Blackfang..." Jezin breathed deep, trying to retain conciousness.  
  
"This is impossible!" Ryuu gaped. "This is some... A super-virus... But... It's human... And it's not human or virus..."  
  
"Then what the hell is it?" Manic cried, as he stood up again, finally recovering.  
  
"What Jezin said..." Kinzoku growled. "This is... Blackfang..." he muttered out loud. Then, to himself, he whispered. "Ancestors protect me from this evil..."  
  
A dark voice laughed. "You're all fools, you know that...?"  
  
A bolt of dark energy shot out from what was left of the orb Matson had been holding. It zoomed into the Orb.  
  
"It's collecting itself..." Seinjaii pulled back, grabbing Marius' arm and pulling him away.  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to stop it... But here, where so many holders put themselves at once..." the deep voice laughed. "Now, you can see my world..."  
  
"Your world!? What!?" Seinjaii cried out.  
  
"Run! Run now!" Sirius shouted. "You guys won't be able to handle this!"  
  
"We're not going to run!" Kinzoku looked over at the injured, almost dead Gregario. "We... We have to fight!"  
  
"Of course you do... You pitiful humans have always made those mistakes!" the voice laughed. "Now, then..."  
  
Dreamer's body flared up with black energy, then, suddenly, it was gone, absorbed into the darkness.  
  
And the darkness expanded.  
  
And covered all.  
  
Everybody's vision dissapeared.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Slowly, everybody awoke.  
  
They were standing on a dark plane. Even Gregario was halfway concious. Jezin, Enkou, Dreamer, Seinjaii, Marius, and Sirius were nowhere to be seen. There was nothing.  
  
"What is this place?" Miyuu cried out.  
  
"I don't know..." Ryuu tapped the side of his helmet. No visor came out. In fact, he had tapped his skull.  
  
"Our cyberbodies...?" Miyuu looked around, and looked at Ryuu. "What are you wearing...?"  
  
Ryuu looked at himself. He was wearing a weird Kimono-style shirt, except that it was caught in a much-larger-then-normal crimson sash, and baggy silver pants. "We're all wearing this..."  
  
"I wonder what this is...?" Tsuki looked at it. She noticed on instinct that the crimson color was the same color as blood. Did it mean something?  
  
"Guys... What...?" Gregario sounded dizzy and drunk. "God, my head hurts..."  
  
"Oh, Gregario! Thank the gods, you're okay!" Joseph tried to run over, and found that he could run, as if there was solid ground. He grabbed onto Gregario. "I thought you were... dead..."  
  
"I think I was..." Gregario shuddered. "Mabye we all are..."  
  
"It's... possible..." Kinzoku shuttered. "Is that why we're so cold... Why we seem so different?"  
  
"We're not dead..." Miyuu said. "This... isn't... death... I know it isn't..."  
  
"Why are you certain about that?" Tsuki cried out. "We don't have a clue within a million miles! Just look around!"  
  
"I have" Miyuu responded. "Can't you see?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"This place... Akihara..." Miyuu gaped.  
  
The image slowly faded into view, in black-and-white, as if from an old, old movie. Everybody was standing on the cement.  
  
Except this was the Akihara of the past. This was the time when the city was bustling.  
  
"Are we...?" Joseph gaped.  
  
"Back in time?" Ryuu finished. 


	10. Storyline 3 Chapter 1 Memory Horizon

By Zelloss (Dreamer)  
  
Cybersystem Interactive RPG is now re-available at groups.msn.com/cybersystemgaiden  
  
Author's Note: And now we hit the third storyline, as there's enough in it to take up more then just one chapter! In fact, this could end up taking about 5 chapters in this 'strange universe'! ^^ This is a good chance for me to 'flesh out' the characters, as they call it - Making them not just figures but people... And exposing their pasts...  
  
I regret to inform those responsible for the characters that not everything here is exactly as it was originally created, however, I'm going with this, because it's the best I could think up... ^^  
  
If any of the characters anyone here happens to be you and you DON'T like what's happened to a point of rage or something similar, and have no mental problems, please press 1, then leave a message at the tone.  
  
If you are compulsive-obsessive, please press 222222222222222.  
  
If you have multiple personality disorder, all of you press 3.  
  
If you are schizophrenic, have one of your army press 4.  
  
If you are Manic Depressive, press 5, but it probably doesn't matter anyway, does it?  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Medium-High  
  
Storyline 3 - If Only I Could Forget  
  
Storyline by - Various  
  
Chapter 1 - Memory Horizon  
  
Miyuu gaped, looking around. "Oh my god... This is so weird... What happened to all the color?"  
  
Ryuu looked around. "This... just like a picture in a book... Like something our own mind has spawned..."  
  
"No, this isn't our mind that has spawned all of this..." Joseph stated calmly. "Unless one of us used to be back in this time period, that kind of thing is impossible... Hell, all of this is possible... This is way back in the navi days! Many years before the Net Apocalypse..."  
  
Miyuu gaped. "This... this isn't the way I remember it..."  
  
Everybody turned.  
  
"There was color..." Miyuu whispered. "I remember the colors... The red of the neon signs on the Felhazeird Inn..."  
  
There was a light sparkling sound. Everybody turned. A neon light had turned on, sparkling red.  
  
"Miyuu's memory? But... but... but..." Joseph stuttered.  
  
"I'm from... A long time ago..." Miyuu looked down at the ground. "I... I'm not supposed to be in this era..."  
  
"What?" Kinzoku, and everybody else, gaped.  
  
"Things led to other things... And... I was frozen... And then I came back, suddenly... here... Everybody was gone..." Miyuu looked down at the ground. "I... I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"It's okay" Manic shook his head. "Let's figure out just what is going on here. Instead of dwelling on memories."  
  
"Stop dwelling on memories?" Miyuu muttered. "Yeah, sure, easy when you're not the one stuck inside his own past..."  
  
Manic shuddered. "If this is our pasts... Or something like it... Mabye I had better go off alone..."  
  
"What?" Gregario asked.  
  
"You guys don't... need to see..." Manic looked away.  
  
"Is this what this is?" Ryuu asked. "Our memories...? Our pasts?"  
  
Gregario shook his head. "Why Miyuu's first?"  
  
"I don't think it makes a difference, really..." Kinzoku gulped. "Everybody here has something to be ashamed of in their past, don't they?"  
  
"Or something... their most painfull memory..." Miyuu gulped. "I know exactly when this was, I remember every detail... Every last detail..." Miyuu looked down at the ground, a tear dropping from her eye.  
  
"What? Is something...?" Tsuki ran over, but looked over Miyuu's shoulder. "Who...? Is that you, Miyuu?"  
  
Miyuu looked up.  
  
And there she was.  
  
A young girl... No, she was older then that. Yes... She was wearing that nice, cotton, amethyst-colored kimono that she loved so much on that day. Not just some other kid on the street...  
  
As Miyuu thought it, it changed before her eyes.  
  
"I remember it all..." Miyuu shuddered. "I was happy that day... Yeah..."  
  
A smile spread on the slightly younger Miyuu's face. She grinned happily. "Amethyst, aren't you excited? The tournament..."  
  
"Who's Amethyst?" Ryuu asked.  
  
"She was my navi... The only person that I really did care for, ever... Even now she's the only person I love..." Miyuu muttered.  
  
Ryuu stopped cold, gulping. The memory continued though. Miyuu was remembering it vividly. Color spread quickly, covering the entire area, making it seem real.  
  
"I know! I can't wait, can you? Zel's going to be there! And Shinju!" Amethyst cried out.  
  
"Totally! And... And... And Zennith and Nemo are going to be fighting! Oh, god, I've waited to see that one for so long!" Miyuu laughed.  
  
"And then... those guys..." Miyuu turned.  
  
There they were, five rather tall, black-clothed punks. They didn't look too old, and two of them were female.  
  
"Hiei! You got the movie yet?" the tallest asked.  
  
The shorest one, with spiky black hair, laughed back. "Yes, Dashwin, I did. Roselan insisted I lent it to her first..."  
  
Roselan, one of the girls, laughed. "Yeah... And Morpheus payed good bucks for it!"  
  
"You didn't dare!" Hiei looked at the last man.  
  
Morpheus laughed. "And you're gonna have to pay to get it back off me! The boss is looking for this tape, he'll pay me big to hand it over to him!"  
  
The last girl grinned. "Aw, comeon, Morpheus! We know you're just joking!"  
  
Morpheus laughed out loud. "You're right, Annie. How'd you know...?" Morpheus turned to face the street.  
  
And bumped promptly into Miyuu.  
  
Miyuu fell down, and Morpheus stumbled backwards.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Morpheus shouted.  
  
"Morpheus...?" Manic thought. "I know that name... That's Enkou's father, isn't it?"  
  
Miyuu didn't response, she was scared, standing by, and watching her memories play out.  
  
"S... Sorry..." Miyuu shuddered. "I wasn't looking where I was going..." she stood up, and a ticket fell out of her pocket.  
  
She grabbed for it.  
  
Hiei had it first. "What's this? A ticket to the netbattling arena?" Hiei laughed. The others snickered.  
  
"Please give it back to me..." Miyuu bowed.  
  
"What'll you give me for it?" Hiei grinned.  
  
"I... I don't have anything else..." the memory-Miyuu shook her head sadly. "Please, give it back to me!"  
  
"Well, if you don't have anything for it..." Hiei laughed, "then I'll just be taking it..."  
  
"Hey, Hiei, don't be so mean to the girl..." Annie smiled. "Give it back, you've had your fun!"  
  
"Yes, please, give it back..." Miyuu nearly begged.  
  
"I don't see a reason to!" Hiei lifted up the ticket, and with two hands, tore it in half.  
  
Miyuu's face fell.  
  
"Hiei, that certainly was uncalled for!" Roselan looked at him.  
  
Miyuu slowly walked past, but her mouth got the better of her. "Why'd you have to go and do that, you big creep!"  
  
"Creep?" Hiei laughed. "You trying to start something?"  
  
"You bet!" Miyuu growled. "You've hurt me, now I intend on paying you all back!"  
  
Roselan laughed, at a rather high-pitched note. "And just how to you intend to do that, twirp?"  
  
"Twirp? I'll show you!" Miyuu dashed forward. In a few moments, she had reached into the sash of her Kimono...  
  
And extracted a long katana.  
  
"We've got a little wanna-be Kenshin..." Morpheus laughed. "Hiei, take this one. I've got other places to be..."  
  
"Whatever" Hiei shrugged, and as Miyuu swung at him, he lifted his hand up.  
  
The katana sliced into the back of his hand and the metal gauntlet he was wearing. Blood dripped out. Miyuu puffed for a moment.  
  
"You're not bad..." Hiei laughed, as the others backed up. "Are you sure you wanna take me on?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Miyuu laughed.  
  
Hiei pulled his glove back, and reached to a sheath of his own, hidden because of the pure-black color of the sheath. From it, he extracted a brilliant sword of silver.  
  
"Come and get me..." Hiei grinned. "Or are you too scared?"  
  
Miyuu dashed forward, swinging.  
  
"Stop! Don't do it!" the real Miyuu tried to grab the memory's shoulder, but was too slow.  
  
The result was shocking.  
  
In one move, Hiei had knocked away her Katana, slicing the girl's palm open. As Miyuu froze, realizing what was going on, Hiei slashed at her waist.  
  
There was the sparkling of something short circuiting.  
  
Miyuu's PET had stopped the slash that could have seriously wounded her. But her PET had been broken.  
  
"MIYUU!" Amethyst shouted from the PET.  
  
"Amethyst!" both the real and image Miyuu shouted out at the same moment.  
  
Hiei pulled his sword back, and laughed. "You took the fight, girl..." Hiei pulled the blade back. "Now come and finish it!"  
  
A bunch of people had gathered around. Hiei lowered his head, hiding his face. He looked like some kind of black ninja, no color could be seen, except the silver of the sword.  
  
Miyuu growled, becoming furious. She dived for her Katana.  
  
Hiei let her get it. Miyuu stood up.  
  
"Why'd you have to destroy Amethyst!?" Miyuu shouted, intent on only one thing.  
  
Miyuu swung at Hiei.  
  
Hiei parried, and brought his sword sliding along the blade, slashing under the hilt and nearly slicing Miyuu's hand clean off. The Katana went flying again.  
  
And then, with one last slice, Hiei brought his sword swinging up. Miyuu, in shock, couldn't dodge. He cut her, right between the breasts, and would have sliced her neck and jugular open, had she not realized it in time and dived backwards.  
  
Miyuu held her position, half-crouched, for a few moments, before collapsing on the street.  
  
Hiei jumped up and away.  
  
The image seemed to fade. All of it. Akihara dissapeared with it.  
  
They were standing in darkness. Miyuu was kneeling on the ground, crying.  
  
"Amethyst... Amethyst..." Miyuu was whispering, not able to do anything more then that. "I'm sorry... I swear I'll find a way to help you..."  
  
"Is that why...?" Ryuu asked.  
  
"Yes... That's why I sealed myself away..." Miyuu shook her head. "I needed medical help... But they didn't have what they needed... So they froze me in the hopes I would be found... when the technology existed to heal me... And that was now..." Miyuu shook her head. "How long? 60? 70 years? I'll never see Amethyst again..."  
  
"I'm sure... Amethyst is out there somewhere..." Ryuu crouched down beside Miyuu.  
  
And suddenly, there was something again.  
  
The group suddenly felt a chill. The ground was snowy cold... The long fields and what was left of burning treetops was covered in a fire-red snow, from the light of the fires.  
  
People lay about, scattered, face down. But something wasn't right here.  
  
Gregario gasped. "No... Oh... god..."  
  
"What...?" Manic stood up and walked beside him. He looked at Gregario.  
  
The young man's face was in shock.  
  
"I don't want to see this, not again, not again..." Gregario gasped. "Frostland..."  
  
"Frostland..." Kinzoku thought. "I've heard of it... A very cold place all year round... Snow in 10 of the 12 months. The poor inhabitants are in a constant state of war... Civil war..."  
  
"You have no idea..." Gregario shook. "Do you see those bodies?"  
  
"Bodies? I thought..." Kinzoku looked at them again. The bodies that had once seemed so alive now seemed so pale, their faces twisted in agony.  
  
And the snow wasn't blood-red from the flames. It was blood. Everywhere.  
  
"What happened here...?" Kinzoku asked.  
  
"Not what happened, what is still happening..." Joseph turned and pointed.  
  
Behind them, there were eight warriors. Six were covered in a green suit, a silver band wrapped around their arms.  
  
And there were two others. Black suits, a red headband the only mark that they were anything other then shadows. One figure was probably male, the other was definatly female.  
  
Gregario refused to turn. "I can't look..."  
  
The group moved a bit closer, but Gregario stayed back. He was shaking in fear.  
  
"So, Gregario Criscuolo the third has come to try and stop us?" the male red-headbanded one laughed.  
  
"Criscuolo the third... Wasn't... that..." Joseph paused.  
  
"Gregario's father?" Ryuu gulped.  
  
"He was a warrior?" Manic's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Watch and find out for yourself..." Kinzoku looked back, as Miyuu slowly stood up to watch, going to stand beside Tsuki. Gregario stayed well back, still turned away.  
  
"Of course I have..." Gregario's father smiled.  
  
Then they noticed one more person with the green. A young child. Except his suit wasn't complete... He was hiding behind the older Gregario's legs.  
  
It was definite. That was Gregario Criscuolo the Fourth.  
  
The Gregario who was refusing to watch.  
  
"Gregario..." Joseph ran back. "You... You can't just hide from this forever..."  
  
"Of course I can!" Gregario turned and smashed Joseph along the side of the head. "I... I don't need to see this... I was there... I was fucking there..."  
  
"What's going on here?" Tsuki asked.  
  
"Frostland alright... Criscuolo the third... My father..." Gregario turned away. "I... I can't... mother was there too, standing beside him..."  
  
Miyuu looked.  
  
There she was, standing beside her husband. The present Gregario had apparently gotten his eyes from her.  
  
"It was a war... My uncle and my aunt were killed by those two you see there..." Gregario spat. He looked at the image. "Red Dragons. They wanted control of the country... And the Green Law... They wanted to keep the Red Dragons out of power... My father... He was the leader..."  
  
"And these two dragons were...?"  
  
"Kaikoros Leiter and Feli-anne Mokimoto" Gregario spat. "The two that I... I still want to see them dead..."  
  
Suddenly, a fight broke out, cutting Gregario short. The four backup Green Law backed away, pulling the child with them.  
  
Gregario's father swung his hand out, and out came a steel device on a string. Poisoned spikes coated it's exterior.  
  
"Yo-yos...?" Kinzoku's eyes opened up. "Effective weapons, I guess..."  
  
"Deadly when used right..." Gregario muttered. "Watch."  
  
Kaikoros jumped to the side of a sudden swing. As he stood up from a roll, four strings were swinging from each hand - Eight deadly yo-yos in total.  
  
In the meantime, Gregario's mother had swung straight at Feli-anne's legs. The woman jumped nimbly, flipping backwards, and the weapons were out.  
  
The fight broke out like all hell. Young Gregario screamed out.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"  
  
"Stay back, kid! You can't help them right now!" one of the men held him back.  
  
"Yes I can! Let me go! Let me go, god damnit!" Gregario struggled, but two of the men were holding his arms back, keeping Gregario from being able to do anything.  
  
Kaikoros flipped backwards, bringing the four Yo-yos under his leg, bringing eight blades on one side. "Know what will kill you now! Deathwish Tornado!"  
  
Then, suddenly, they were gone.  
  
The whirling dervish of deadly yo-yos was sent hurtling towards Gregario's father, as if being spun by some invisible hands.  
  
Just in time, Gregario's father dived, flipping his Yo-Yos up high to keep them out of range.  
  
One of the men beside Gregario was wrapped up in the cord tornado, and was instantly frozen. The yo-yos swung and slammed into the man's body, the poison coursing into his bloodstream.  
  
One slice tore open the man's jugular, splitting his neck. The man fell.  
  
Gregario broke free, jumping towards his father, and pulling out his sole weapon - One single, long Yo-Yo, no poison on it or anything.  
  
"I'm coming!" Gregario dashed forward, the man behind didn't even notice he was gone, as he tried to help save his partner. Gregario whipped the Yo-Yo wildly over his head.  
  
Gregario's mother screamed, making Gregario stop. One Yo-Yo had wrapped around her neck and torn through the back of her neck, just missing her spinal column.  
  
"Mom!" Gregario dashed forward, as she was choked by the Yo-Yo. Gregario's mother swung her Yo-Yos, trying to slice the rope.  
  
Instead, two more of the disks snapped her arms to her sides and sliced into her gut, making her collapse forward, panting.  
  
"Goodbye, bitch..." Feli-Anne pulled back, and shot one more Yo-Yo straight for Gairyio's mother's skull.  
  
"Mother!" Gregario shouted, swinging up his Yo-Yo to block. But it was too late.  
  
The Yo-Yo stabbed into one of his mother's eyes, tearing open her face. Blood sprayed wildly, as she collapsed, the poison getting straight to her brain. The snow turned a dark crimson.  
  
"Mother, no!" Gregario cried out. "Damn... Damn you!" he whipped his Yo-Yo about.  
  
"You think you can contend with me?" Feli-Anne grinned.  
  
Gregario stopped, staring hard at her. Fear gripped at him.  
  
"Run, Gregario!" his father shouted. Gregario turned and ran.  
  
"I shouldn't have run, god damnit!" the curren Gregario shouted. "Damnit! Damnit all to hell! I let myself be weak there..."  
  
"Not getting away that easy, 'prince'!" Kaikoros laughed, kicking Gregario's father to the side for a moment. "Deathwish Tornado!"  
  
"Prince?" Tsuki gasped. "Gregario... You never told us you were a..."  
  
"I was once... Yes... Not anymore..."  
  
Gregario turned and saw the attack begin.  
  
Gregario turned to dive, but realized the snow and fear was slowing him down. He wouldn't make it. He couldn't even start the dive.  
  
"Son!" Gregario's father, in one move, was up... In the air...  
  
His body connected with Gregario's, sending his son crashing out of the way.  
  
He was not so lucky.  
  
The attack wrapped up Gregario's father, slicing his spinal cord down the back, his skull torn wide open on one side, and various other large slices littered his body. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Both Gregarios watched as their father hit the ground, his brains lying a bit out from the large slash.  
  
The younger Gregario turned and fled. As fast as he could.  
  
And the scene faded.  
  
Gregario stood stiff, a look of anger spread wildly across his face. "Did you find that entertaining enough?"  
  
"What? Why would we...?" Joseph asked.  
  
"That's ludicrous..." Tsuki shook her head. "I'd never take pleasure from such a thing..."  
  
"This is entertainment..." Gregario snarled. "Somebody's trying to entertain us with each other's pain. This is some kind of sick game!" Gregario shouted, punching forward, but nothing happened. "Some kind of sick, perverted, fucking game!"  
  
"Calm down!" Miyuu held his arms back from behind. "Listen... We've all got memories and secrets... There's a reason we're being shown all this, I know it."  
  
"So what exactly can we do?" Joseph looked around. "I hate this... it's really really creepy..."  
  
"I don't know..." Manic looked around, looking down at the ground. He was praying, though. Praying that the others wouldn't have to see...  
  
"We've all got something in our history..." Ryuu looked at the others. "All of us, no matter what we say..."  
  
"I don't..." Joseph shook his head. "Nothing I remember, anyway..."  
  
"We'll se... see... what...?" Ryuu looked around.  
  
An image had once again began to form.  
  
"Who's is it this time?" Tsuki asked, staring around. Everybody shrugged.  
  
Slowly, it came into view. A dark street... ACDC town was in the background...  
  
The street was somewhere behind a tall, white-painted house.  
  
Tsuki gasped. "No! No! This can't..."  
  
She looked. "This isn't possible, no, not at all... Not a fucking chance..."  
  
There she was, a few years ago... And a boy somewhat older, at Tsuki's age now. He was laughing with her.  
  
"Jet!" she exclaimed. 


	11. Storyline 3 Chapter 2 Too Hot to Handl...

By Zelloss (Dreamer)  
  
Cybersystem Interactive RPG is now re-available at groups.msn.com/cybersystemgaiden  
  
Author's Note: Wow! Two chapters in two days! Oh my god! *Faints*  
  
WARNING: Violence Level - Medium-High  
  
Storyline 3 - If Only I Could Forget  
  
Storyline by - Various  
  
Chapter 2 - Too Hot to Handle  
  
"Jet!" Tsuki shouted, dashing forward into the scene.  
  
"Who's Jet?" Manic asked.  
  
"Jet... is... was... Tsuki's older brother..." Miyuu looked down. "Ask her to tell you."  
  
"He was... until... Oh god..." Tsuki fell to her knees, looking up at the sky. "It is that night..."  
  
There, high in the sky, the full moon was out.  
  
The younger Tsuki laughed, looking at her brother. "Comeon, bro! Let's play!"  
  
"What do you wanna play?" Jet kneeled down.  
  
"How... How about, Murder Mystery!" Tsuki laughed.  
  
Jet laughed back. "You know we need more people to play that!"  
  
Tsuki thought. "Well, then, how about cops?"  
  
Jet smiled. "Okay! Why don't you run in and grab the stuff, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Tsuki smiled. She ran into the house.  
  
Jet laughed, and stood outside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small cigarette and lit it quickly.  
  
Tsuki ran inside.  
  
"You guys... You can't see this..." Tsuki looked at them.  
  
"You saw ours..." Gregario responded, still somewhat red from his own memory.  
  
"No... I think..." Miyuu looked up at the full moon again. "No, you guys can't see this..."  
  
"Why not?" Joseph asked.  
  
"Because... because..." Miyuu looked at Tsuki.  
  
"No... Mabye... Just let them watch..." Tsuki shook her head. "I don't have a choice in the matter..."  
  
Tsuki glanced at Jet. For a moment, his eyes seemed to shift to his real sister, then they shifted back.  
  
The younger Tsuki ran out of the house, towards her brother. She had two toy pistols and a soft nightsticks. "Here!" Tsuki smiled, tossing one toy pistol to her brother. "Just like dad uses!"  
  
"Right!" Jet grabbed the cigarette and extinguished it. "I guess you want me to be the criminal, again?"  
  
"Right!" Tsuki nodded. "Now, you hide, and I'll hunt you down..." she laughed.  
  
"This seems innocent..." Manic looked at Ryuu.  
  
"It can't be this simple... None of these are that simple..." Ryuu responded. "Besides... Jet isn't alive today..."  
  
"He's not?" Manic asked.  
  
"No, he's not... He was murdered... One full moon, just like tonight. Out-and-out brutalized... maimed... shot in several places... Almost no whole bone left in his body" Ryuu shuddered. "It was disgusting..."  
  
"Oh, dear..." Manic muttered.  
  
"And they never caught the killer, even today" Kinzoku shrugged, as Jet took a hiding place. "Nobody even went to say anything to the police. But, you know? The killer's still alive today!"  
  
"Really?" Manic asked.  
  
"Yeah. Somebody always ends up that way, every full moon. People get scared right around that time. In ACDC, nobody goes outside after ten at night unless they've got a deathwish on a full moon" Joseph shook. "I swear, if I ever got my hands on the killer..."  
  
Tsuki looked down. "You guys shouldn't see this..." she pleaded. "Please... If... If you saw this..."  
  
"Please, guys..." Miyuu added in. "Please, you don't need to..."  
  
"Listen..." Gregario growled. "She watched our pains. We shall watch hers, if not solely to entertain whatever weirdo is doing all of this."  
  
The others nodded. Tsuki collapsed. "You guys... Please..."  
  
There was no response. They kept watching.  
  
The child Tsuki took off from behind a bush, toy nightstick and pistol in her hands. She dived for cover.  
  
"Bang" Jet pointed the gun and fired at where she had been. "Dang! Missed!" he hid behind one of the trees.  
  
Tsuki went down on her belly and crawled across the ground to get behind another bush. She laughed.  
  
"I know where you are!" Jet took aim and fired. "Dang! Missed again!"  
  
Tsuki smiled. "You'll never catch me!" she ran behind a couple boxes.  
  
"Bang! Bang! Dangit!" Jet laughed. "I'm gonna get you!"  
  
"Not if I get you first!" Tsuki grinned, as she quickly scuttled over to some bushes. Jet didn't hear. A car alarm had gone off.  
  
Using the sound, Tsuki ran up beside her brother's tree and peeked around the corner. She saw him there.  
  
"Bang!" Tsuki pointed and fired. The real Tsuki stood up, looking hard at her brother.  
  
Jet jumped. "Woah! You got me good!" he laughed, falling down.  
  
Tsuki ran over, wielding the nightstick. "Yup!" she laughed, bringing it up.  
  
Jet looked up at the nightstick, and his eyes flashed.  
  
"Not again!" the real Tsuki dived for Jet.  
  
The two rolled a bit, and the child Tsuki, an evil grin on her face, as she brought it down on the ground.  
  
A stone shattered.  
  
"That wasn't a toy!" Ryuu gaped. "But how did she...? She saved her brother...?"  
  
"Oh, Jet!" Tsuki grabbed ahold of her brother, who was now seemingly seperate from the scene. He looked at her.  
  
"Do I... know you?" Jet looked at her.  
  
"You should, big brother..." Tsuki laughed, hugging him happily.  
  
The young image Tsuki looked around. Her eyes spotted her older self.  
  
"Why did you try to mess with the past?" the young Tsuki asked.  
  
Real-Tsuki turned, leaving a still-stunned Jet. "What...? How do you know I'm...?"  
  
"You interfered, trying to change the past... Now the past shall change you!"  
  
Young-Tsuki dashed forward, the nightstick out. She raised the pistol with her other hand and shouted "Bang".  
  
Tsuki punched Jet out (of the way), and he fell backwards. But the shot was real. It tore open the top of Tsuki's knuckle - Any lower and it would have been her wrist and her life.  
  
"What?" Joseph jumped. "What's going on?"  
  
"I see..." Ryuu muttered. "She tried to change the past, she interfered and changed her memories! She saved Jet in her memory, but he's only an image... No, he's not. This place we're in right now is real!"  
  
"Real?" Joseph gaped.  
  
"Feel it. You can feel every detail now. She altered the memory, and now, it's become real!" Ryuu explained. "But why...? Why's child Tsuki doing...?"  
  
"It's... something she didn't want you all to see..." Miyuu gulped. "She's the murderer."  
  
"WHAT?" Everybody except Miyuu, Jet, and the two Tsukis gaped.  
  
"She's... she's the one who attacks every full moon... It's a condition she has... But she couldn't tell anyone... She just wanted to try and live a full life..." Miyuu looked down. "Please, don't do anything to her! Don't let anyone know!"  
  
"We won't if we survive..." Manic stood by, just watching.  
  
The child-Tsuki, in this time, had reached adult-Tsuki, and brought the nightstick down hard across a-Tsuki's same knuckle. It shattered, and a-Tsuki screamed out in pain, pulling back and slapping the c-Tsuki with her good left hand.  
  
C-Tsuki laughed, ducking down, and smashing a-Tsuki's right knee with the nightstick, smashing the bone and causing an ear-shattering 'crack'. Tsuki howled, jumping backwards, kneeling down on her left knee.  
  
"We have to do something!" Joseph shouted. "She's going to die!"  
  
Manic nodded, and tried to run forward. But his legs wouldn't move.  
  
"I can't... move my legs..." Manic muttered. "I think... Tsuki has to do it... by herself..."  
  
"Run, Tsuki!" Miyuu shouted out.  
  
"You stay out of this!" c-Tsuki shouted, taking aim at a-Tsuki's head. "Say goodbye, bitch!"  
  
A-Tsuki's eyes opened up in fear. She gulped hard. "Please... Don't..."  
  
"You can't alter the past. Think about that in hell!" A-Tsuki pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a bang.  
  
Miyuu screamed.  
  
The wall hit the house behind A-Tsuki, as C-Tsuki fell to the ground, clutching at her heart. She struggled for a moment, let out one moan, and fell silent, the crimson flower spreading over her young chest then dripping onto the ground.  
  
Jet was half-standing, the formerly 'toy' pistol in his hand. He looked over at his sister. "I'm not sure what's going on, but..."  
  
"I can't believe it! You killed me!" Tsuki laughed, running over. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Okay, what IS going on?" Jet asked. "All I know is I just killed my younger sister!"  
  
Tsuki thought. "Jet... I'm sorry... I was supposed to kill you in that memory..."  
  
"Memory?" Jet blinked.  
  
"He doesn't know..." Miyuu muttered.  
  
"I was supposed to kill you... That was me..."  
  
"You...? So you're my... er... about-same-age sister...? Tsuki?" Jet looked at her.  
  
Tsuki nodded.  
  
"I'm her... But..." Tsuki looked away. "I can't look at you?"  
  
"Why?" Jet asked.  
  
"It's too painfull..." Tsuki kneeled down. "It's too damn painfull... And I know when this place fades out, you'll just go with it..."  
  
"I'm... only an image...?" Jet blinked.  
  
Tsuki nodded grimly. "I'm sorry... Jet..." she took off running, towards a fence.  
  
The fence dissapeared.  
  
She froze, as the ground phased out beside her. She stood in the darkness once again.  
  
"I'm sorry... brother..." Tsuki looked down at the ground.  
  
"For saving me from yourself? Why?" Jet asked.  
  
Tsuki stood straight up and turned. Yes, it was all gone... But Jet was still here!  
  
"Oh my god! Jet! You're alive, you're really alive!" she jumped at him, hugging him close.  
  
Jet laughed.  
  
Miyuu smiled. "Did she change history?"  
  
"No, that's not it..." Ryuu shook his head. "Can't be."  
  
"Why?" Miyuu asked.  
  
"If she had changed history..." Gregario thought, "She'd be dead. Basically, she recreated Jet from her own memories..."  
  
"Which is why he's not aged at all..." Kinzoku nodded, finally understading.  
  
"Err... what?" Joseph looked around. "What was all that now?"  
  
There was a few moments of silence.  
  
Then Joseph's ears perked up. "What's that sound...?"  
  
There, in the distance, was a low roar... a waterfall... a river... a road... a truck...  
  
"I know that sound..." Joseph muttered. "Oh... my... this..."  
  
The scene faded in.  
  
There it was. A lovely road crossing a large river by a bridge, somewhere in the southern-western country of Greenamazon. Joseph smiled. A blue SUV drove along the road towards the bridge, both sides of the river nearly hidden by dense rainforest foliage.  
  
"Ah, it was a good trip, this one..." Joseph sighed. "But..."  
  
"What is going on here? Who are all these people?" Jet asked.  
  
"I'll explain... It's... our worst memories... Some force is playing them out right in front of us like some kind of cruel game!" Tsuki cursed.  
  
Jet thought. "So... I was... one of these memories?"  
  
Tsuki collapsed onto one knee. "Yeah... Oh... God, this hurts..."  
  
Then, suddenly, they were inside the car. There was Joseph, not that long ago. Only a couple years. His mother was driving, a tall, beautiful woman, and beside her, his father. Joseph was in the back seat, with his younger sister, who was wearing pink pants and a rosy-red shirt.  
  
"That's Shinzuka..." Joseph said calmly. "My sister... And my mother, and my father."  
  
They watched.  
  
The mother laughed. "What do you guys think of the trip so far?"  
  
"Good!" Shinzuka smiled. "Oh... Look out the window! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"That's the amazon river..." the mother explained. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Joseph leaned a bit out the window, as his mother turned onto the bridge.  
  
"Here, let me get a picture..." his mother pulled over on the bridge. The thing creaked a bit.  
  
Joseph shuddered. "And we stopped to get a picture..."  
  
"Look at it!" Shinzuka leaned over the edge, staring out over the water. "It's so strange... not like back home... But so beautiful..."  
  
"Absolutly fantastic..." Joseph smiled. He leaned over a bit himself.  
  
His mother got out, and pulled out a camera. She stood at the edge, looking along the river, which ended suddenly in a cloud of mist from a falling waterfall, not too far down.  
  
There was the distant roar of another car, one following the road they had been using.  
  
Joseph's mother looked out over the water, as the car hit the bridge.  
  
There was a loud creak.  
  
"Oh my!" Shinzuka gasped, as the bridge tipped sideways. Something had set it off, finally, after so many years.  
  
Joseph dived into the water, the huge splash of the SUV landing beside him. Joseph was washed underwater without any breath.  
  
"Ah!" Ryuu gulped, as the water swum over all of their heads too, consuming them.  
  
Joseph felt a pull up, as water rushed in to fill up the open car. Like a vacuum. Joseph struggled upwards, but as he went up, he didn't realize that he was going straight into the car!  
  
Joseph let out a few bubbles, his lungs already ready to explode. He looked around. And then, suddenly, he was stuck inside the car.  
  
Thinking quick, Joseph kicked towards the top of the car. For a moment, there was air at everybody's heads, and they took a breath, before the memory-Joseph dived back down, grabbing onto the window.  
  
It was there.  
  
Joseph panicked, feeling the next window. No, it couldn't have shut! Unless the power had malfunctioned! That must have been it!  
  
Joseph quickly felt all the windows. They had been shut. Joseph swam up to the top again, catching a bare gasp of air. It had almost totally filled up in that time. Now, he had to find a way out.  
  
The car was going down on an angle. Joseph looked to his left. There was the hood of the car... If he could get it open...  
  
Taking bare breaths, Joseph struggled around, shifting boxes of soggy gear. He put a box under his feet, giving him a chance to rest for a moment, before he pulled the rest away.  
  
Joseph took a deep breath, made a silent prayer, and dived towards the handle, and yanked it open.  
  
Joseph shot up to the surface, kicking wildly. He had been brought deep.  
  
Joseph's lungs felt ready to burst. Where was the surface?  
  
Joseph dared to open his eyes, and saw light, but it looked far away.  
  
Manic opened his mouth, and began to choke. He shot up fast, as the others did. Only Joseph watched himself scream out.  
  
Joseph's mouth filled with water, and with one last, wild, kick, he pushed to the surface. The real-Joseph shot up from the surface, looking at the shore. All of them now, except for the memories, were almost 'standing' on the water.  
  
"Brother!" Shinzuka shouted from the shore. Edric, Joseph's father, was collapsed on the beach, not breathing. "Mother! Swim to shore!"  
  
Joseph looked over his shoulder. His mother was seemingly unconcious in the center of the current.  
  
There was the loud roar of the waterfall. He wouldn't have time, nor did he even have the energy, to try and save her...  
  
Joseph had been lucky. He had been drawn close. Quickly, he grabbed a branch, and pulled himself onto shore. He ran along the shore, spitting out dirty water as he ran.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" Joseph and Shinzuka shouted.  
  
Joseph stopped suddenly, at the edge of the waterline, further was a sheer cliff face. It was huge. His sister stopped behind him.  
  
"Oh, god, mother!" Shinzuka shouted.  
  
Their mother fell, dissapearing into the mist at the base of the waterfall.  
  
"We have to get down there!" Shinzuka cried out.  
  
Joseph spied a small pathway. "I'll go. You take care of dad!"  
  
"Right... Be carefull..." Shinzuka looked at him.  
  
"I will..." Joseph smiled, as he slowly moved onto the path. It was thin, he had to put his back to the wall.  
  
Slowly, Joseph followed the thin switch-back trail down the cliff face. He still had a long way to go.  
  
A stone fell out from under his feet. Joseph flailed his arms, and ended up pushing himself farther.  
  
Joseph was catapulted down towards the beach at the edge of the waterfall.  
  
Joseph screamed, and Shinzuka ran over, looking down the edge. "Joseph!!" she shouted.  
  
Joseph braced himself for impact, pulling up his legs and arms in front of his main body.. He landed hard on the soft sand. His arms and legs were cut open, right through the clothing, as if polka-dotted with blood. His feet had been slashed open and broken.  
  
"Joseph! Joseph!" he faintly heard Shinzuka calling him.  
  
Slowly, Joseph raised his eyes.  
  
There was the mist at the base of the waterfall. It was a rather calm river that the falls emptied out into. He spied one large, jagged, pointy rock.  
  
Joseph suddenly wretched, holding in bile. He had seen it.  
  
He had seen his mother's impaled body, the blood spattered all the way down the stone like a skewer. Her head hung down, lifeless, and Joseph looked up again.  
  
He saw every detail. The bits of muscle that had attached themselves to the stone added bare description and horrible details.  
  
"That's... disgusting..." Miyuu looked at it, forcing herself to turn away.  
  
"That is... was... my mother..." the real Joseph looked ready to cry.  
  
Younger-Joseph stared, helpless. He looked down at the water.  
  
The water was red around her, and a low stirring was down there, the water was rippling very fast. Pirahna.  
  
His mother's body suddenly slid down, shooting down into the water. A splash came up.  
  
Joseph shouted.  
  
A huge bubble of red extended itself into the water. Joseph retched, the puke landing on the ground beside him. His mother... His dear mother...  
  
"No... No..." Joseph whined out.  
  
He looked, as one thing slowly floated towards him on the water.  
  
He looked. It was white... bone-white.  
  
It was his mother's skull, stripped clean.  
  
"Oh my god..." Tsuki looked at the skull.  
  
Joseph looked at it, as it fixed itself onto the sand and stone. Joseph slowly made his way over, and grabbed at it, holding it close.  
  
"Mother..." Joseph looked down at the skull, holding it tight. He pulled himself off of the sand and onto the ground, and cried.  
  
As he cried, he collapsed.  
  
The scene faded out.  
  
Ryuu looked at Joseph. "I... I didn't know..."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky..." Manic muttered.  
  
"Lucky!? I lost my mother, I nearly died, and I nearly lost my father!" Joseph shouted.  
  
"But you didn't lose you, your father, or your sister. Your whole family could have died!" Manic pointed out.  
  
"You say that as if you don't really care about what's happened!" Joseph shouted.  
  
Manic laughed. "Mabye I don't. The past is the past. I don't think any memory I have could make me cry..."  
  
"There's always something" Ryuu shook his head. "We've seen it... There's only the three of us now - me, Manic, and Kinzoku..."  
  
Gregario nodded. "So who's the next unlucky victim?"  
  
"I told you, there is not..." Manic began.  
  
The scene began to reform. Winds whipped about. A house stood a good distance from a high cliff, at least 50 feet above the ground.  
  
"Not a single... a sin..." Manic froze.  
  
Manic was standing beside the house, looking very young. He was practicing his karate chop in mid-air.  
  
"Maaanic.." a voice whispered in the air.  
  
Manic froze.  
  
"You rotten little kid..."  
  
Then there was somebody else. In the door of the house. Manic froze.  
  
The man was obviously related to Manic. He was taller then Manic, his black coat and black jeans covering his body up. The teen laughed.  
  
"Rishaldow..." real-Manic growled. "My brother. My twisted, sick brother..." 


End file.
